


R.A.I.S.E. Breeder Edition

by Yullenpyon



Series: R.A.I.S.E. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autofellatio, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Breeding Slave Stiles Stilinski, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Shower, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Flexible Stiles Stilinski, Floor Sex, Forehead Kisses, Foursome, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Full Shift Werewolves, Gags, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodite Stiles Stilinski, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation, Licking, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Lydia has it with Scott and Theo's attitude and punishes them, M/M, Magical Sex Game, Male Lactation, Man Titties, Manhandling, Master Lydia Martin, Master Tech, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Milking, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muscular Stiles Stilinski, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Pierced Stiles Stilinski, Piss Addiction, Plugs, Porn Watching, Possessive Lydia Martin, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scott is a jerk and Lydia isn't having it anymore, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Sex Slave Stilinski, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sharing, Slapping, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Stiles has a Womb, Stiles has big balls, Stydia, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Swimming, Table Sex, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Theo is an asshole, Threesome, Tight Pants, Tongue Piercings, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, Werewolf Sex, come addiction, cum facials, milk drinking, naked pictures, piss drinking, pool day, revealing clothing, stiles fucks up, stydia endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: While Stiles is in the middle of a late night self-pleasure session he comes across an ad for a new mobile sex game. Unable to help his curiosity Stiles downloads the app and accidentally turns himself into the perfect breeding slave for Lyda.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Other(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: R.A.I.S.E. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	R.A.I.S.E. Breeder Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is graphic mentions of sexual content, some non-consensual elements and some sexual violence. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles lets out a low deep groan, pleasure building deep in his guts as his hand begins to tighten its grip around his leaking rock hard cock, the slick stroking motions speeding up to match the soft moans coming from the video playing on his phone. The brightness of the screen, the only light source in the dark room, illuminates Stiles’ pleasure twisted face as he chases his building release. Letting out another desperate moan Stiles feels the buildup of his orgasm almost reach its breaking point as he watches the supple bouncing body of a tiny red headed beauty chase her own pleasure on a pale lanky man’s engorged pierced cock. The video is Stiles’ favourite to jack off to since the actors remind him of Lydia and himself and always leaves him wondering what his own large cock would look like decorated in metal, disappearing in and out of Lydia’s tight body. The thought of Lydia using him as her own personal sex toy has an intense pulse of want throb through him as he feels his orgasm about to break the surface. A few more rough, slicked strokes pushes Stiles over the edge, his throbbing cock spraying hot cum all over his stomach as the red head on the screen finds her own release, their moans mixing together to fill the dark silent room. After a few more strokes milk the last of his cum out of his softening cock, Stiles lays in his bed panting as he rides out a few aftershocks that usually accompany his orgasms, grimacing a bit when he feels his cum cooling and starting to stick to the trail of coarse hair leading from his belly button down to his crotch. Lifting himself up with the intention of going to wash up in the bathroom, thankful his dad is working the night shift today, Stiles grabs his phone from where it had fallen to his bed after his orgasm to turn off the video when a flashy brightly coloured ad catches his eye. 

“What the hell is R.A.I.S.E?” 

His curiosity out ways his desire to clean himself up as Stiles lays back into his pillow and clicks on the ad, bringing him to a download page of a very obvious sex game. Thinking of the few sex games he has and gotten bored with already, Stiles figures he might as well try this one and starts the game’s download before plunging his phone in and heads into the bathroom to clean off the now itchy dried cum on his stomach. Quickly washing himself off, Stiles hurries back to his room, excited to see what this new game has to offer and finds a notification indicating the download has finished and prompting the app to be opened. Grinning Stiles accepts the prompt and finds himself at a registration screen. Quickly making an account, Stiles goes to set his username before an error alert lights up his screen. Sighing, annoyed to find his usual username of mischief is unavailable, he instead sets his username to Stiles which is unsurprisingly available before he is taken to an introduction screen.

“Welcome to R.A.I.S.E: Breeder Edition, create the ultimate breeder to save humanity from extinction. Please upload a full body nude picture in order to create your unique avatar. Please ensure there is an adequate light source before taking the picture.”

A feminine robotic voice says as Stiles feels a pulse of desire flares through his body, his cock twitching and stiffening a bit at the words breeder. Blinking Stiles shakes off his surprise at how positively he responded to that word, not realizing he had such a strong breeding kink. ‘Huh I guess this will be the perfect game to explore this new kink.’ Stiles thinks as he quickly closes his blinds and door before flicking on his light, making his way towards the full length mirror Lydia forced him to buy a few months ago. His cock twitches at the thought of the beautiful, strawberry blonde who holds his heart as Stiles fiddles with the game camera a bit before getting into the recommended pose and takes the picture. The screen goes black for a moment before an uncomfortably accurate avatar appears on the screen with some instructions to continue the character set up. One being setting the physical sex and reproductive organs of the character which surprises Stiles a bit since he assumed the uploaded picture would have decided the sex of his character. The other option below being dedicated to sexual orientation. 

“Huh that's different. Mmmh I wonder what the options are then.”

Dropping to his bed Stiles clicks the sex option as a small window with 3 choices appear. Hovering over the info of each option, Stiles considers the apparent goal of the game and decides he wants all options for romancing available and quickly selects the Hermaphrodite physical option and the bisexuality orientation option on the next window. The avatar shimmers before it updates with a new pussy tucked between his balls and asshole, along with a notification indicating new options are now available. Grinning Stiles fist pumps and clicks into the mentality and personality tab. The next option appears to set whether he is sexually a top, bottom or versatile. Deciding to do what he did for the previous two settings to increase the available options, Stiles selects the versatile option. The game sets the selection and begins to transition to the next setting window as Stiles’ phone buzzes with an incoming call from Lydia. Fumbling his phone in surprise at the sudden call, Stiles misses his finger selecting an option as he answers the call. 

“Lydia! My beautiful strawberry goddess what can your lowly servant do for you this evening!” 

Stiles feels his phone buzz and pulls it away from his ear to figure out what caused it. Seeing that the game screen has transitioned to the advanced character traits tab, Stiles frowns as he realizes he must have selected an option without meaning too. Shrugging he brings his phone back up to his ear and figures he’ll see if he’s be able to change that once he finishes his phone call. He’ll be damned if he can't romance every character available all because of his clumsy fingers. Lydia lets out a soft exasperated laugh as Stiles answers with his usual level of ridiculousness, a smile breaking out across her face as she lies down against her pillow quickly remembering why she called him. 

“So my mom just told me she is leaving for a business trip tomorrow for a few days and I wanted to know if you are free to come over. I figured the pack could have a lazy day around the pool during the day since it's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow and then have a movie marathon sleepover. After all the shit we’ve had to deal with in the last couple of months between college and finally getting rid of Monroe and her hunters I just figured we deserve a day of fun and relaxation.” 

Lydia says, nervously biting her lower lip as she waits for the beautiful, whiskey eyed boy’s answer. As much as she hates how often her mom is away for business trips, Lydia is glad she is leaving while the weather is so nice so she has an excuse to invite the pack for a pool party and ogle Stiles’ bare wet chest. The mole covered boy had really filled out nicely during his FBI training and the banshee wasn’t going to miss her chance to stare at his ass in his wet board shorts. Stiles suppresses a deep groan as his cock chubs up at the thought of Lydia in one of the skimpy bikinis he knows she owns, having seen them when he helped her build a shelf in her closet last year, so she could utilized the air space and better organize her shoes and purses. Desire begins to build back up in his guts as his imagination starts to go wild at the thought. Taking a deep breath to try and settle himself, noticing he has taken a bit too long to answer when Lydia softly calls his name.

“Uh Y-yeah, I'd love to come, uh come over. With you, no with the pack! I mean not that I wouldn't want to come if it was just you but you know me and the pack. Holy shit I need to stop talking!” 

Stiles goes red in the face as he groans embarrassed at how he just completely floundered responding to the gorgeous banshee. Grimacing Stiles covers his face with his free hand thinking she's definitely going to uninvite his stupid ass now for that. God he was so awkward, no wonder he's lying in bed by himself in the dark playing sex games instead of lying next to a beautiful soft body after having sex like normal people his age. 

“Stiles it's fine, just come by around noon. Don't forget to bring your swim shorts and whatever you need to sleep over ok. I'll see you tomorrow, I need to finish making some calls. Good night Stiles.” 

Lydia laughs as Stiles stumbles over his words, pleased she still has that sort of influence over the boy before she feels herself start to slick up as she hears his deep groan. ‘God what I would do to hear that groan in person.’ A deep blush paints her cheeks as Lydia crosses her legs tightly, a deep feeling of desire starting to settle low in her guts. She needs to get off the phone with the brilliant boy before she does or says something she’ll regrets. Stiles’ face flushes in humiliation when Lydia laughs at him, however to his surprise his cock goes rock hard at the sound of her laughing at him. ‘Holy fuck, why did I just get hard at that!’ Stiles thinks as he panics internally at that info, quickly storing it in the back of his mind so he can deal with it to later. He stumbles through his goodbye to the beautiful banshee and hangs up before he can embarrass himself further, not wanting to explore this new kink at this moment. 

“Fuck me, what other kinks am I gonna discover tonight.” 

Groaning Stiles goes back to his game, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the amount of options to scroll through. ‘Maybe I won't figure out what option I set, this is a lot already.’ He thinks as he starts fiddling with his avatar’s body proportions, broadening his shoulders a bit and increasing his muscle mass nicely, giving his abs and back muscles some more definition. His finger slips a bit as he plays with the size of his pecs but he decides he likes the swollen look of them, imagining how hot they would look under the stretched fabric of his shirt. Stiles increases the size of his biceps a bit before he notices a button to open another option box. Clicking it open he realizes it is dedicated towards the strength of his body and decides he will just drastically increase his strength as oppose to making himself overly muscular. The thought of being able to hold someone with supernatural strength down makes him lick his lips before sliding the option as high as he can without a warning appearing. Stiles grins as he looks over his avatar’s body liking how it looks like a more muscular version of his own and decides to increases his body’s flexibility to max as a sudden thought of being bent like a pretzel just like this hot little piece of ass does in one of his favourite porn videos. ‘God I bet it would feel so good being bent in half and forced into giving myself a blowjob, maybe even paint my face with my own cum.’ Stiles thinks shuddering as he increases his hair length so it just curls just below his ears at the base of his skull, imagining how it’d be the perfect length for someone to run their hands through and pull on. He quickly gives himself a nice dusting of stubble before he decides against increasing the amount of body hair any further. He quickly turns off his character’s gag reflex, increases his throat, mouth and jaw’s opening and stretching sliders and plumps up his lips, giving his character the perfect cock sucking lips. Stiles slides his throat, tongue and mouth sensitivity settings to max before he also sets his tongue dexterity to max, figuring he might as well go all out. 

Grinning Stiles turns his attention to his lower region, his avatar’s cock reflects his own above average size of 8 inches and fiddles with the sliders until his cock is a monster of a thing at 12 ½ inches in length and 5 inches in girth. Licking his lips at the sight of his avatar’s cock Stiles increases the size of his balls so they match his new dick and groans as he sees an option for cum fountain, and thicker consistency. ‘Oh I definitely want those options.’ Stiles thinks as he turns on those settings as well as setting the fertility slider to 100%. Setting his refractory period to almost zero and increasing his sensitivity, Stiles quickly switches to his ass’s settings, wanting to save the options for his new cunt for last. Stiles finds a few options he really likes such as the self-cleaning and self-lubricating ones. His hole twitches at the thought of being able to get dicked whenever he wants without needing to stop for lube or clean himself and he quickly activates those settings along with the one labeled unlimited stretch, not entirely sure what it's for but figuring it's better to have than not. He fiddles with the size and plumpness of his ass until the sight of it cause his dick to leak profusely. Ignoring that fact for now he also increases the sensitivity of his hole and prostate before finally opening the settings for his character’s cunt, with the display picture changing to an ex-ray view of it and what seems to be a working uterus. 

“Oh fuck does that mean I can get pregnant in this game too!” 

Stiles feels an overwhelming desire to get a baby fucked into him slam through his body and immediately sets the fertility and sensitivity options to max and the incubation option as low as it can possibly go without a warning window popping up, setting it to a nine day period. Biting his bottom lip hard, he squirms as his cock twitches and his suddenly wet asshole throbs, feeling so desperately empty Stiles frantically feels around for anything he can shove up there. Grabbing his empty Gatorade bottle from his earlier video game session with Scott, not thinking about how strange it is that he suddenly needs his ass filled, Stiles shoves the bottle into his slick accommodating hole slamming it straight into his prostate causing his dick to spew a massive amount of cum all over his torso and face. Stiles slumps against his pillow as multiple aftershocks rock through his body. Panting Stiles tries to gain control over his lower limbs before quickly giving up as he realizes his legs are nothing but jelly after having the most intense orgasm he has ever had in his life. ‘Damn I'm not even done setting up my character and I've already cummed this hard. This game is going to be so fucking epic!’ Stiles thinks as a lazy, fucked out grin spreads across his face before he goes back to his screen, not even caring about the bottle he just shoved up his ass with no lube or prep, or the fact he's never put anything, not even his own fingers, in his ass before. The tip of the bottle is pressing right against his prostate for an absolutely amazing amount of pressure that sends little shocks of pleasure through his body with every movement. 

Stiles decides to give his cunt some of the same features as his ass, turning on the unlimited stretch setting and increases the wetness of his cunt. He also activates an option that makes him able to carry multiple people's babies at a time as long as they are conceived within a certain time frame. ‘The more kids I can have at a time the better breeder I'll be.’ He thinks as he plays with the size and sensitivity of his clit before he sees an option to make his cunt permanently virgin tight. Stiles shudders as he imagines the feeling of a thick cock breaching his perpetually tight cunt and immediately activates the option. Barely registering the strange thought Stiles checks over the options in case he missed any and notices a pop up window button towards the bottom of the window and quickly opens it. The screen flashes before the window opens and shows him options regarding his offspring and his genetics. Quickly reading through them Stiles decides to activate the genetic manipulation option, since the whole point of the game is to repopulate the world and it wouldn't do him any good if all his kids had the same genetic makeup, knowing the issues that can come up with incest after a few late night, Adderall fuelled research binges. He quickly switches back to his cock’s settings and turns on the genetic manipulation option as well. 

Returning to the main advanced settings tab, Stiles notices the option for attraction and jumps right into it, quickly activating the setting as a new window appears. There are so many options he can select himself to be attracted to and attractive to others to choose from, he ends just selecting the attract all button at the top and moves on, not wanting to waste his time with scrolling through the huge list. ‘The more I'm attracted to and the more that are attracted to me the better breeder I'll be.’ Stiles figures as he scrolls to a tab called decoration. Opening it the boy lets out an excited squeal as he sees the options for tattoos and piercings. 

“Oh fuck yeah time to see what my cock will look like with some bling!” 

Quickly opening the window for piercings, Stiles outfits himself with some ear clamps on his left ear’s cartilage, a tongue stud, barbells with a small hook for a chain on each of his nipples and double Jacobs ladder on his beast of a cock. Rubbing one of his nipples with his free hand Stiles thinks he should probably scroll back and play with his nipple settings, previously skipping over them. Switching to the tattoo window, Stiles quickly outfits himself with some sick looking arm sleeves with two twisting wolves running down the length of his arms as the focal point for the sleeves. Pondering for a moment he adds a gorgeous watercolour Jellyfish tattoo on his left hip and a winding runic tree that starts just above his ass and crawls up his spine as branches wrap just around his back, sides, shoulders and neck. Licking his lips at how hot his pierced and tatted body is, Stiles scrolls back up towards the settings for his nipples, his hand still rubbing and tugging his own as he opens the window. Flipping the sensitivity of them to max just as he had done with other aspects of his character’s body, Stiles swears his own nipples sensitivity just suddenly increased as well as he harshly twists one sending immersive pleasure throughout his body. The pleasure causes his back to arch and the bottle still shoved up against his prostate to dig in harshly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending another massive orgasm pulsing out of his swollen cock, the wet cum adding to the already dry release from his last orgasm all over his body. 

Dazed Stiles barely thinks about his next actions as he activates the lactation and unlimited milk settings before exiting out to the main tab. Stiles vaguely notices a pink wave that's wrapped around his avatar’s neck. Still hazy and stupid from the pleasure he just experience Stiles clicks on his avatar image and a window appears displaying both his naked avatar and a naked Lydia, who has the pink wave wrapped around her left wrist. Despite having just come Stiles cock is suddenly standing to full mast, painfully hard at the sight of the banshee’s creamy, pale skin and rosy nipples. Stiles lifts his hand off of his abused nipple, almost immediately missing the sensation and taps on Lydia’s nude form. When nothing happens Stiles releases a frustrated growl and continues to tap her image trying to bring up any sort of option box before he accidentally hits the pink wave and a window appears. A dopey grin appears across his face as his sets all the sliders to max without reading any of them, before heading back to his avatar’s profile. He vaguely wonders why there was naked image of Lydia in the game before losing that train of thought as a new tab is selectable. 

Ignoring his raging hard on for a moment, Stiles flips to the new tab and see a huge list of options for kinks. Drooling a bit as his imagination runs wild with some seriously hot images while he reads the first couple, Stiles simply decides to just activate all of them, including sub kinks, just as he had done with the attraction options. Clicking the next button he is brought to a finalization page which is longer than he expected. Quickly scrolling to the bottom Stiles accepts the terms and conditions without bothering to read them and hits the finalize button. A warning window pops up stating that he won't be able to reverse or make any changes to his character once the finalization is complete. ‘Yeah duh why else would I spend the last 3 hours making my character as perfect as possible, bring it on the game play.’ Stiles thinks smugly as he hits the accept button. The screen flashes as all the windows disappear and Stiles’ avatar is slowing spinning around as a completion bar with a run time of six hours appears. 

“Ah shit, I guess with the amount of options I choose it would need time to finalize. Fuck I'm so fucking horny right now I really wanted to start the game before I pack my bag for tomorrow.”

Stiles groans in frustration as he hooks his phone up to its charger not wanting the device battery to die while the game finalizes his character and having to start again. Reaching one hand down to touch his at his chest, he feels the still wet cum coating his body and runs his hand through the mess before bringing his cooling cum covered hand up to his face. Feeling his mouth water when the smell of his cum reaches his nose, Stiles is unable to stop himself as he sticks his tongue out and licks a long strip up his hand before sucking the cum off each of his fingers, the most delicious flavour he’s ever tasted exploding across his taste buds as he slurps up the thick spunk. Shaking from the pleasure the taste of his cum sends through him, Stiles uses both hands to scoop up more cum and feed it to himself, body unconsciously moving closer to edge of the bed. In his desperate attempt to shove more cum down his throat Stiles accidentally slides off the bed landing hard on his ass, violently ramming the long forgotten Gatorade bottle deeper into his ass and prostate. The sudden intense sensation sends unprecedented levels of pained pleasure ripping through Stiles’ body as his throbbing cock explodes a river of cum across the hard wood floor and soaks the entire front of his body. The streams of cum coats his face, hanging tongue and open mouth causing Stiles’ mind to go blank from the pleasure of his orgasm and the taste of his fresh, hot spunk on his tongue. No longer able to control his body Stiles curls his surprisingly flexible body until his mouth swallows his still spurting cock, chasing every last drop of cum he can while he rips the bottle out of his ass and scoops up the spilled cum from his chest and shoves it into his aching hole. His brain screams for more as his cock finally stops releasing cum down his throat and Stiles stuffs the last of the cum that had painted his chest and face into his hungry ass. Sliding his still semi-hard cock out of his mouth, Stiles scrambles to his hands and knees desperately seeks out his cooling cum on the floor, licking it up as fast as he can feeling as if he’d die without it. 

Groaning in frustrated pleasure as he licks up the last of the cum a few minutes later, Stiles, high out of his mind on the taste of his cum, sits up and grabs the bottle he had ripped out of his ass and unscrews the top before he releases a stream of piss into it. Sighing in relief once he finishes, Stiles shakes the last few drops of piss from his swollen cock and brings the bottle up to his lips before downing the warm, heavenly liquid like a man dying of thirst. Once he finishes drinking he licks his lips, caps the bottle and lazily tosses it into the small garbage can beside his bed. Stiles stands up on shaky legs and makes his way over to his closet to pack like Lydia told him to do. A dopey, cum drunk grin spreads across his face as he thinks of the gorgeous girl he would bend over backwards to make happy. Still intoxicated on the divine taste of his cum and piss, Stiles sluggishly packs his bag and uses one of the wet wipes he keeps in the drawer beside his bed to quickly clean himself off before curling up in bed. The small feeling he has that something is seriously wrong with him is drowned out by the sleepy, cum filled haze and the steady beeping of his game slowly drags him off to dreamland. 

The sudden loud slam of the front door wakes Stiles out of his deep sleep violently causing the boy to fall out of bed. Groaning Stiles sits up straight and stretches slightly as his rapid heartbeat starts to return to its normal rhythm before getting up to greet his father who he hears coming up the stairs, completely forgetting about his naked state and the events of the previous night. Stiles winces at the bright light in the hallway before turning to his father whose posture has stiffen, face gaining a wicked looking smirk as he stares at his son’s naked form. John licks his lips as he takes in Stiles’ soft looking, creamy, mole doted skin that contrasts so nicely with his son’s tattoos and piercings. Stiles, in his half asleep state, squirm uncomfortably at the look on his father’s face, blinking sluggishly before greeting his dad in a low rough voice.

“H-hey dad, how was work? Uh so umm, Lydia invited me and the pack to her house for a pool day and movie sleepover if that's ok.” 

“Work was fine son but I've needed to piss for the last 2 hours so get on your knees and open up.” 

Stiles’ eyes widen in shock at his dad’s words before he feels his body lurch forward to obey his father’s command. Dropping harshly to his knees in front of the man who raised him, Stiles panics when he feels himself tilt his head back and opens his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out over his bottom lip as his father unbuckles his belt, undoes his zipper, pulls his cock out and rubs it against his son’s upper lip and cheeks. Stiles body shakes in what he thinks is terror as his father tenderly strokes his too long hair, whispering how he knows how badly Stiles needs this and how should have left a few bottles prepped for him in the fridge to tie him over until he had gotten home. Stiles barely has time to register the words before his father forces his cock into Stiles’ open mouth and groans in relief as he begins to piss down his son's throat, saying how lucky Lydia is to own a breeder like Stiles and how he hopes she’ll let him fuck a couple of kids into his lovely cunt. Stiles doesn't know whether to cry at his father’s words or the insane pleasure that pulses throughout his body as the taste of his dad’s piss hits his taste buds. Unable to stop himself, Stiles starts frantically sucking his dad’s prick, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure as he swallows the scorching hot liquid assaulting his throat.

“Ugggh yeah that’s son drink it all down. God I could just fuck your perfect mouth all fucking day. I hope Lydia knows what a lucky girl she is to have ownership over a breeder like you. I seriously don't know how she hasn't broken you in yet but I guess that's what today’s for then huh son.” 

Stiles feels a tear run down his check at his father’s words, the memory of the game he was screwing around with last night coming back to him in full force. Feeling the stream of piss die off, Stiles sucks the last drops off his dad’s cock before his father pulls out, tucks himself back into his pants and lovingly pats his son’s cheek. 

“Now Stiles make sure you aren’t late to Lydia’s alright? I know you can be a little shit when you’re pushing boundaries but Lydia definitely doesn't seem like a girl who will appreciate any sort of tardiness, got it son?” 

All Stiles can do is weakly nod at his father’s words as the man smiles and pats his cheek again, telling him to text him when he gets to Lydia’s before disappearing down the hall into his room. Finally feeling control over his body again Stiles scrambles to his feet, his engorged cock and balls swinging between his legs as he moves towards his bedroom. Stumbling into his dark room Stiles slams on the lights and looks at himself in the same mirror he used the night before to take that stupid avatar picture. His heart skips a beat as Stiles stares at an exact copy of the avatar he built reflecting back at him in the mirror. Slowly Stiles brings a trembling hand up to the mouth that just swallowed his father’s cock and feels the plump lips, his tongue moving as he swallows alerting him to something hard attached to it. Hesitantly he opens his mouth and sees the same metal tongue stud he outfitted his avatar with last night. Dragging his eyes away from his mouth and down to his pierced nipples before groaning as he finally sets his sight on his monstrous cock pierced with shiny metal studs. ‘Fuck I knew my cock would look amazing with piercings.’ Stiles thinks as he feels a strange wet sensation behind his balls reminding him of the reason for his earlier panic. Eyes widening Stiles scrambles for his phone and opens the R.A.I.S.E app to find a notification waiting for him. 

‘Congratulations on completing your avatar! Access your profile to see your modifications. Please be aware as previously stated your avatar can no longer be edited, however special skills and additional modifications can become available through limited timed events or completing objectives. Keep track of your objectives and rewards in their respective tabs. Enjoy your sexual experience.’

“Fuck, no, no, no god damn it!” 

Stiles freaks, his body shaking in fear as the realization of what he did starts to settle in. Dismissing the notification in a search for a way to delete his profile, another notification quickly takes its place.

‘Objectives achieved: Character Completion, Morning Drink, Daddy’s Drink, and On Your Knees – Family Edition. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’ 

Ignoring the blinking tab Stiles desperately searches for a settings icon before he realizes the only thing on the game interface was the profile page which has his username stated as his breeder name, now thankful the name mischief wasn’t available not sure he'd be able to handle never being referred to as his name again, and the objectives and rewards tabs. ‘There's no way to even log out.’ Stiles thinks as he tries to take a few calming breaths before he ends up having a panic attack. Looking at the time he lets a sigh of relief at seeing it's barely 7am and has about five hours before he has to be at his master’s house before the thought has him chocking on his spit, now realizing what the option he must have hit when Lydia called him. Scrolling through the profile page, the heavy feeling in Stiles’ chest continues to grow as he reads through everything his did to himself, especially when realizes that just selecting all kinks turned out to be a bad idea especially with the genetic manipulation option he had activated as it allows his body to get pregnant from every type of living creature on the planet. The thought of being breed by animals crosses his mind and instead of being repulsed by it Stiles finds himself insanely turned on and the wet sensation between his legs increases. Reaching a trembling hand behind his massive balls Stiles’ fingers brush up against his new soaking wet pussy, the sensation of his fingers against the extremely sensitive flesh sends an overpowering wave of pleasure throughout his body causing his eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets out a desperately needy moan. Forcing his hand away from wet, achingly empty cunt, Stiles absentmindedly brings his fingers up to his lips and sucks the juices off his fingers, moaning at the taste. His phone buzzes in his hand snapping him out of whatever the hell just came over him as he rips his fingers out of his mouth and sees the new notification. 

‘Objective achieved: Just a Taste - Pussy Edition. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Stiles thinks frantically as he resumes his scrolling before finally finding what he was looking for. ‘Holy shit I accidentally made myself Lydia’s breeding slave. That setting must have been whether or not I was a master or slave and when I said Lydia’s name it probably set her as my master. Oh fuck that pink wavy thing was our master slave bond wasn’t it? Shit what the hell did I do to us?’ Stiles thinks as feels his throat tightens up in disgust at himself at the thought of messing with Lydia without her permission. Looking at the settings of his bond with Lydia, Stiles wants to go back to last night and slap the shit out of himself for ever even downloading this app and for deciding these settings while in a post orgasm bliss. Post orgasm him is a fucking moron that turned himself into a god damn sex slave who drops to his knees for anyone who orders it, the only exception being if the order directly goes against his master’s orders. The only reassuring thing is it seems there was no way for Stiles to have been able set these settings as he did and a person as his master without the person having some sort of romantic or sexual feelings for him. ‘Fuck Lydia has feelings for me.’ Stiles thinks as he continues to scroll through his profile as he wonders how the hell he thought making himself addicted and able to live off piss, cum and female slick was a good idea. ‘When the fuck did I even set that option?’ He thinks, trying to remember when he has set those settings and what other fucked up things he’s done to himself. Once he gets to his maxed out fertility settings, Stiles actually does slap himself realizing no amount of birth control or condoms will stop his ability breed and his cunt will be popping out literal litters of babies basically once a week. That thought sends another wave of want and desire so strongly through his body it has few tears of frustration leak from his eyes at the sensation.

“Good god I'm such a fuck up. I even set myself to be attracted to everything with a pulse and have everything with a pulse attracted to me. Fuck even if I went to someone for help to try and fix this I'd probably on my hands and knees, being fucked stupid before I could even get the words out of my mouth.”

Stiles grips his hair in frustration as just the idea of getting fucked stupid makes both his massive, studded cock leak and his slutty, cock hungry cunt drip profusely. Stiles feels his body violently shake at how insatiably horny he is and thinks fuck it as he sets his phone down and licks one hand before wrapping it around his engorged, heavy decorated cock, shoving the other hand as deep into his soaking wet pussy as he can it. The slightly painful, biting drag of the Jacob’s Ladder tugging the sensitive flesh of his cock as he strokes himself wrecks his body with a sinful mix of pain and pleasure that satisfies a deep, dark part of his mind, making him roughly rub and pinch his sensitive clit chasing the feeling. Overcome by the sensations Stiles sinks to the floor and brings his precum coated fingers to his lips, moaning as he licks his fingers clean. The taste of his precum causes his mind to go foggy and fear shoots through Stiles as he feels the familiar grip of dark magic consuming his mind until nothing but a perfect breeding slave mind is left in its place. Once fully under the games magic Stiles licks his lips and shivers in excitement as he leans down on his shoulder blades and brings hips over his chest to be practically flush with his face, his fat cock dripping clear fluid on his face. Stiles eyes roll back into his head in pleasure as he uses gravity to shove his massive pierced dick down his throat and sucks like his life depends on it. Feeling so fucking empty Stiles feels around under his bed for anything he can shove into his needy holes. Feeling his lacrosse stick he immediately shoves deep into his wet ass, slamming it hard against his prostate. The rough hit to the sensitive bundle of nerves cause Stiles to lose his grip on the stick, dropping it as it falls downwards and digs into his prostate even more at the new angle. Stiles momentarily forgets about his empty cunt as waves of pleasure crash against each in his body and he releases a deep moan, sending pleasurable vibrations through his cock and up into his spine. Feeling his cunt throbbing desperately Stiles resumes his search for something fill it up, finally feeling his metal bat. Viciously shoving the wide end of his bat into his aching pussy, Stiles loses himself in the sensations of his dick being swallowed in his own throat, the hard end of the lacrosse stick harshly digging into his prostate and the rough thrusts of the bat as Stiles pushes it in and out of his soaking wet cunt at a punishing speed. All his ears can hear are the slick sounds of his cunt and the slurping of his mouth as Stiles begins to rock his hips harshly chasing his building orgasm. The action creates more delirious pleasure on his prostate and forces the metal decorating his cock to harshly drag against the back of his sensitive throat before his body briefly seizes and explodes with pleasure as multiple orgasms rip through his body at a blinding pace. All Stiles can do is go limp and swallow his delicious, thick gooey cum as his cock continuously fills his throat, his cunt spasming and squirting around his bat, and intense aftershocks of pleasure wreck his mind and body before his vision whites out. 

After what feels like hours of pleasure being ripped from his body Stiles finally comes back to awareness as his cock slips from his mouth, the wet flesh lightly smacking him in the cheek before his hip weakly fall backwards towards his still open door. His cheeks burn at the sight of the slick wet baseball bat and lacrosse stick lying beside him as he mindlessly reaches for the stick before wantonly cleaning it with his tongue, his ass’s slick sending an absolutely sinful taste exploding across his taste buds. Desperately chasing the taste Stile sucks the stick clean before shoving his bat down his throat, thankful as a breeder he has the ability to fit anything into his slutty holes, to get more of his addicting fluids. Once he finishes cleaning his slick off his bat, Stiles curls his hips back to his face and licks his massive cock, balls, soaking, gapping cunt and wet asshole clean, slurping up his fluids before the breeder flips himself over and licks up the pool of sinful tasting slick that had gathered on the floor beneath him and where the stick and bat had fallen after his orgasm. Licking his lips to chase the last of that intoxicating taste, Stiles feels unusually settled in a way he’s never felt before. He has a brief thought that he should be freaking the fuck out over what he just did, however Stiles can't seem to give a flying fuck in the least bit that he had just sucked himself off and fucked himself silly with inanimate objects all while his door was wide open for his father to see. Judging by the white goop decorating his door and the floor in front of his doorway his dad most definitely had seen him and gotten off at the sight of his whore of a son fucking himself stupid. Groaning as a wave of pleasure pulses throughout his body at the image of his dad whacking one out while secretly watching his debauched son fuck himself stupid on his bat and lacrosse stick. ‘God that should be so fucking wrong but instead it's gets me so hot and bothered.’ Stiles thinks as he crawls towards his dad’s cooling spunk, moaning at the musky, manly taste that assaults his taste buds as he drags his tongue through the sticky substance, licking the surfaces clean. 

A beeping sound from his phone draws his attention as he slurps up the last of father’s gooey treat from the floor. Making his way over to his phone Stiles sighs in relief when he sees that he still has an hour and half hours before he needs to be at Lydia’s and the notification was from R.A.I.S.E. ‘That should give me enough time to shower and bake some of those chocolate fudge cookies Lydia loves.’ Stiles thinks as he decides to finally see what his rewards were from his completed objectives. Stretching Stiles stands and unlocks his phone, tapping into the app before a notification window pops up as he makes his way into the bathroom. 

‘Objectives achieved: Just a Taste - Cock Edition, Just a Taste - Ass Edition, Autofellatio, Prostate Stimulation, Object Play, Orgasms for Days, Good to the Last Drop, Show Time - Family Edition, Daddy’s treat, Lick it Good, Clean Up, and Clean Up - Family Edition. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

Stiles grins at the notification, dismissing it before he sets his phone down on the counter and hops into the shower for a quick wash. A few minutes later, Stiles heads back into his room in search of some clothes, a towel wrapped around his waist as he dries his hair with another. Not bothering to close the door Stiles digs through his drawers and closet and finds a pair of old, thin, dark red cotton swim shorts, before quickly slipping them on. The swim shorts are skin tight, shaping his plump ass and conforming nicely around his huge breeder dick to give the world a very clear outline of it. Moaning at the feeling of the worn cotton against his sensitive dick, Stiles feels his nipples harden and decides they need to be on display today. Shoving his phone into his back pocket and depositing his bag in the hallway, Stiles quietly slips into his dad’s room to find one of his baggy tank tops. After a minute of quietly digging through his father’s closet, not wanting to wake the man up, Stiles silently fist pumps as he pulls out a see through, black mesh tank his dad never wears. Slipping the tank on Stiles quickly looks at himself in his dad’s mirror pleased that the collar rests low on his chest and his nipple piercings are clearly visible through the material. Suppressing a needy groan, Stiles stealthily leaves his dad’s room, stopping briefly in the bathroom to quickly style his hair with a bit of gel before he grabs his bag and heads downstairs to start on the cookies for Lydia. While the cookies are baking Stiles checks out the Objectives tab in R.A.I.S.E and is pleased to find that some of the rewards increases the level of nutrients he get from his dad’s piss and cum as well as his own cum, while the other rewards increase the level of pleasure he gets during their corresponding actions. Just thinking about those delicious fluids causes Stiles to feel a flush of desire flow through his body. After accepting and activating all his rewards a strange heat spreads throughout his body before it quickly disappears as a notification pops up saying all rewards are now active. Stiles notices that he also gained something called pleasure points but it doesn't seem like he's able to do anything with them just yet. Locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket Stiles grins as he takes out his finished cookies and sets them to the side to cool off, a shiver of excitement crawls up his spine as he thinks about what will happen after he gives them to Lydia. Personally he really hopes his master shoves him to his knees and lets him eat out her perfect pussy as a reward for making her favourite treat. 

Glancing at the kitchen clock Stiles sees he has a little over a half an hour left before he needs to be at Lydia’s house. He quickly packs up his master’s treat, grabs his stuff and heads out to his jeep, figuring his beautiful banshee would appreciate him being early rather than late. Stiles also picks up the girl’s favourite iced latte on his way to her house and makes it with 15 minutes to spare, parking in the driveway while making sure to leave lots of room for the rest of the pack, remembering the fit Scott had thrown the last time he hadn’t left enough room for the True Alpha’s motorbike. Grabbing his bag and the treats for Lydia, Stiles makes his way up the front porch as he sends his dad a quick text saying he's at Lydia’s before ringing the doorbell, his body tingling in anticipation. He doesn't have to wait long before the door opens and the sight of his strawberry goddess almost has him dropping her treats. Lydia’s silky, luscious hair is loosely curled in soft beach waves, her eyes are framed with a light rose pink eye shadow and sharp, black winged eyeliner while her lashes are curled to perfection. Her full lips are perfectly painted a deep wine colour and there's a lightly blended blush colouring her cheeks. Stiles tries to swallow as his mouth dries out while he takes in the small, lacy black scraps of fabric pretending to be a bikini that Lydia wears under a sheer, short sleeved, floor length black and floral robe. The slightly sheer, lacy pieces of fabric are held together by series of thin strings tied around her back and on each side of her hips. Lydia finishes the outfit off with the small golden flower necklace Stiles had given her last Christmas after she has mentioned needing a simple necklace to wear daily around campus. The thin gold chains hugs his master’s neck so perfectly Stiles feels a primal wave of possessiveness flash through him at the thought of Lydia wearing something to mark her as his. Stiles lets out a chocked sound, his cock swelling up in his skin tight swim trunks as realizes the small pieces of fabric of Lydia’s bikini barely cover her nipples and her cunt, her full breasts and tight ass on display to the world. Stiles feels his cock and cunt leak as he takes in his master’s stunning appearance and quickly presses his treats into the girl’s hands, afraid to drop them and lose any potential reward he’ll get for giving them to her. 

“Stiles, my sweet boy, are these for me?”

Lydia purrs seductively as she takes in the items the beautiful boy in front of her had shoved into her hands. The banshee is absolutely thrilled her boy went out of his way to make her favourite cookies, get her favourite drink and even arrived early, especially considering his tendency to get distracted and lose track of time, making him late for things more often than not. Grinning Lydia decides that Stiles deserves a reward for being so thoughtful and punctual, plus his choice of outfit deserves a reward all on its own. The baggy, low hanging mesh tank gives the banshee a perfect view of his swollen pecs, defined, tatted arms, pierced nipples, sculpted abs and that delicious treasure trail leading towards his cock. Said cock is straining against his tight swim shorts and Lydia can only imagine how those tiny shorts cup her perfect boy’s plump, bubble butt and press against his needy cunt. The shy nod at her question has a wave of heat flash through her guts and Lydia balances her iced latte on the container of cookies so she can drag a hand through Stiles silky locks, her nails scraping at his skull as she brings the boy into a quick, filthy kiss before pulling him inside. The action has Stiles chasing for more as he releases a low pleasure filled growl from the back of his throat, a sound that has Lydia wet instantly. ‘Fuck he's so responsive. God I can't wait to see his other reactions.’ The banshee thinks as Stiles clears his throat, panting against her lips as her tight grip in his hair prevents him from pressing any closer.

“Y-Yeah, I wanted to treat you Lyds.” 

“Well I think your thoughtfulness and punctuality deserves a reward. Don't you agree my sweet boy? Go drop off you things in my room, grab the black box on my dresser and meet me in the kitchen for your reward.” 

Lydia says giving his hair one last rough tug before she saunters off into the kitchen, leaving Stiles panting as he watches his master's firm ass bounce while she walks away. Kicking off his shoes, Stiles runs up the stairs, slams his way through the doorway of Lydia’s room and tosses his bag in a random corner. Stiles grabs the inconspicuous black box, briefly wondering what's in it before he tosses his phone on the bed figuring he won't really need it for a while. ‘If I gain any objectives today I'll just check them later tonight.’ Stiles thinks as he flies down the stairs and stumbles into the kitchen, finding his master sitting at the breakfast bar delicately eating one of his cookies. Setting the box down on the bar he watches Lydia's eyes flutter in delight as she finishes off the treat in her hand, letting out a satisfied moan as she does. Stiles feels his cock pulse and his cunt clench at his master’s moan, pleased he could make the beautiful goddess in front of him so happy. Licking the crumbs off her fingers, Lydia eyes Stiles’ fidgeting form, pleased of the effect she has on him. 

“Now baby what do you want as your reward?” 

Lydia asks, a smirk firmly on her face as she takes a sip of her delicious drink, her sharp green eyes staring Stiles down as he squirms under her gaze. The breeder licks his lips nervously at his master’s stare before he clears his throat.

“I-I want you to shove me on my knees and let me lick your perfect pussy until you squirt all over my face.” 

Lydia chokes on her drink at her boy’s words and freezes in shock, not expecting that answer from him. She had expected him to want a blowjob or to play with her tits or something along the lines of satisfying his own pleasure as many men before him had regardless of his breeder status. Jackson had been a breeder as well and had been the most insufferable prick she's ever had the displeasure of dating. ‘Holy fuck! Holy fuck he wants this so badly he's actually trembling. He's so fucking perfect.’ Lydia thinks regretting ever comparing Jackson to the perfect boy standing in front of her. Her juices soak her bikini bottom as her pussy throbs at the thought of Stiles’ sinful mouth on her. 

Stiles swallows nervously, shaking slightly as Lydia freezes at his words, hoping he didn't just fuck up. He knows Lydia isn't like most masters, the beautiful banshee actually cares about and encourages his opinions and interests but he's a bit worried about her lack of a reaction to his words. Setting her drink aside Lydia beckons Stiles closer, spreading her legs as he moves towards her. Lydia lifts her leg, resting her foot on his broad shoulder before violently shoving him to his knees. Stiles lets out a pained grunt as his knees slam painfully against the kitchen tiles, shivering as Lydia hooks her leg around his head and pulls his face flush with her soaking wet core. Not wasting a second Stiles noses the pathetic scrap of a bikini bottom aside and roughly licks against her clit, his tongue stud pressing hard against her sensitive flesh. The taste of his master's slick causes his vision to briefly white out, his poor little breeder brain overloading at the indescribable taste assaulting his taste buds as he’s unable to think about anything other than getting more of her delicious taste. Stiles’ hands grip the banshee’s firm ass tightly forcing her closer to his waiting mouth as he roughly fucks his tongue as deep as he can get it into her, his cock throbbing at the sounds of her wrecked moans. Stiles bites, sucks and drags his studded organ along the folds of Lydia’s cunt and her swollen clit, the silky, wet feel of her sex has his hips humping uselessly into the air desperate for some friction. His master’s hand snakes into his hair roughly pulling it as she guides his hungry mouth to where she wants him, the slight pain ripping a guttural moan from deep in the back of his throat. Stiles, lost in the pleasure he’s currently drowning in from the taste and feel of his strawberry goddess, presses harder into her and barely hears her command before she tightens her grip on his hair and rips his head away from her weeping core. A thrill shoots through Lydia’s spine as she takes in Stiles blown pupils, grinning as his tongue rolls out of his panting, swollen mouth. 

“Sweet boy did u hear what I said?”

“N-no I'm sorry master. I was too focussed on making it feel good for you Lyds. I just wanna be good for you, wanna be your good boy.” 

Lydia smiles softly and lovingly strokes her breeding slave’s stubbled cheeks at the use of his nickname for her, while Stiles, babbling frantically about being her good boy, nuzzles into her hand. Realizing her poor boy is close to working himself into a panic Lydia quickly coos and gently runs her hand through his hair, letting her breeder know she's not upset with him. 

“Shhh sweet boy, I didn't stop you because it wasn't good. I stopped you cause I don't want your cock coming until I say so. Got it Stiles?” 

Stiles nods unable to respond with words, groaning deeply as he feels his master's command take affect deep in his chest. His throbbing cock that had been so close to coming untouched suddenly feels as if there's a vice grip around it, holding his release just outside of his grasp. Satisfied Lydia shoves Stiles’ face back into her aching cunt, shivering as she feels him flatten his tongue against her sensitive flesh and licks at her clit with long, rough strokes. The rough, frantic pace her slave sets with his tongue along with the biting drag of his stubble against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs has Lydia panting and moaning like a bitch in heat as waves of pleasure start to build up deep in her gut. Stiles’ strong hands on her hips prevents her from falling out of her chair as her back arches and she screams in pleasure when he harshly flicks his tongue stud against her clit before roughly biting down on the sensitive nub. Lydia sees stars as her divine boy works her swollen clit between his teeth before opening his mouth wide open and seals it against her soaking pussy, frantically sucking her juices out of her. Lydia barely has time to register the intense sensation before her orgasm rips though her, immense aftershocks leaving her breathless as she coats Stiles’ face in her fluids. The taste of Lydia’s release causes Stiles’ cunt to spasm and his cock to pulse like crazy as the heavenly taste renders him stupid, his brain incapable of any higher thought outside of chasing more of his master’s taste as she shakes above him. Lydia’s breeder continues to suck, lick and bite her through two more explosive orgasms before she roughly pulls him off of her, feeling overstimulated from his talented tongue. Body trembling from the intensity of her orgasms Lydia drags Stiles’ soaking wet, fucked out face up to hers before she shoves her tongue into his waiting mouth, moaning at the taste of herself as she feels his studded tongue drag along the roof of her mouth. Tightening the grip of her hand in his hair, Lydia runs the other down Stiles body, her nails dragging harshly and leaving thin red lines on his pale skin as her hand dips into his tight shorts settling in a tight grip around the base of his massive, studded, leaking cock before roughly pulling it free. Stiles breaks their kiss hissing as the cool air of the room assaults the hot, swollen flesh of his cock unable to stop himself as he bucks into Lydia’s hand desperate for his release. Grinning against his plump swollen lips, Lydia gives them a sharp nip before she roughly drags Stiles’ hips closer by tugging on his dick, pulling until the tip of his cock is lined up with the dripping entrance of her pussy. The rough handling of his dick drags out a sinful pained sound from his lips while a violent full body shudder wrecks his body as Stiles feels the sensitive tip press up against his master's wet hole. 

“L-Lydia, please… I-I need…”

“Ssssh I know baby boy, I know. Since you've been so good I decided for the rest of your reward you’re going to slide that monstrous cock of yours in as deep as you can get it and pump me so full of your cum my belly will swell up from the sheer volume. Breed me Stiles, put a fucking baby in me now!” 

Lydia orders as she releases her grip on his cock, brings her arm up around his muscular shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist, drawing her sweet boy in closer, the movement giving Stiles the little push his body needs before he slams his hips flush against hers. The burning hot tip of his cock rams against the entrance of her womb viciously before his release explodes out of him, flooding his master with massive wave after massive wave of cum. Stiles feels Lydia's mouth suck at his bottom lip as a he is reduced to a trembling, moaning mess, not quite sure how his legs haven't completely collapsed under the pressure. Lydia’s hand leaves his hair for a moment as she reaches for something behind her and tightens her grip around his waist as the last of his release weakly pulses out of his cock. Leaning back slightly Stiles stares dumbly as his master opens that black box from earlier and pulls out a small inflatable plug. Lydia had intended to use it later while having this magnificent boy fuck her stupid in the pool after a romantic late night swim but her boy’s been so good so far today she figures he's earned this earlier than she had originally plan. Plus she figures having the two of them so thoroughly drenched in each other's scents should hopefully reinforce to a certain stubborn true alpha that Stiles is hers and hers alone. 

“Stiles, baby, be a dear and slide this in and inflate it after you pull out. We don't want any of your powerful baby making juices to leak out now do we sweet boy?” 

Lydia coos, pressing the small plug into his hand as Stiles drunkenly obeys his goddess’s order, quickly replacing his spent cock with the plug, inflating it until he's sure not a single drop of his cum will leak out. Stiles leans down and quickly licks Lydia clean of any stray fluids before nuzzling lazily against her cum swollen stomach. Gently pushing her sex drunk breeder back slightly Lydia hops off her chair and quickly orders her boy to lick himself and the floor clean before fixing his clothes as her guests will be arriving any minute now. Only the soft clinging of bowls, the rustling of chip bags and Stiles’ obscene slurping can be heard as Lydia putters around the kitchen setting out the last few things she needs for her party, making sure to lock her breeder’s treats away in the mountain ash snack drawer Stiles had built into the counter for her last year after she realized some of the pack had some sticky little hands when it comes to the breeder’s homemade desserts. Speaking of her sweet boy, Lydia is pleased to find he's finished cleaning himself and the floor up, has straighten out his clothes and is currently trying to fix his obvious sex hair in the mirror hanging on the wall to right of the hallway. Based on the dopey, sex drunk look on Stiles’ face, the pack is going to know right away how thoroughly wrecked she left her boy despite his useless attempt to straighten out his unruly hair. 

Lydia smiles fondly at her breeder as she takes in his backside, the gorgeous detailed tree tattoo twisting as he moves, and his tight perky ass, still sometimes finding it hard to believe that she got to be this gorgeous boy’s master. During high school their relationship had been slowly building up to something romantic before the chaos of the wild hunt and Stiles being erased from reality had put that development on hold. Lydia had been sure once she had saved Stiles from the hunt the two of them would finally get together, however the reveal of Stiles’ breeder status at graduation had nearly shattered the future of their relationship. Once it had been announced the pack had been so sure Stiles would have been assigned to be Scott’s breeder due to how close the two boys were since the assignment committee usually assigns a breeder to someone they have a strong bond with to prevent breeders from being abused by their masters. When Stiles had been assigned to Lydia everyone, except for Stiles and the sheriff, had been shocked, the decision causing serious tension between Lydia and Scott especially when the alpha had the audacity to actually challenge the assignment stating that the banshee was too weak to be the breeder’s master. Scott’s challenge had immediately been dismissed by the breeder assignment committee and after 4 years the alpha was still bitter about it, constantly pushing Lydia’s boundaries. Once Lydia had finalized her claim on the breeder Stiles had revealed to the banshee that he had specifically vetoed Scott as a potential master, fearing the alpha would turn him into nothing but a baby making factory and forget that despite being a breeder the human was still a person with thoughts and feelings. The fear Lydia had seen on her sweet boy’s face when he had confided in her had nearly broken her heart and the banshee had promised Stiles that she would always respect his wishes. It's one of the reasons Lydia had held off on the sexual aspect of their master slave bond for so long, instead the two of them had decided to save it until they finished their education, with Lydia defending her Master’s thesis and Stiles starting his position on the CIA’s anti-terrorism task force, having been scouted by the agency early on in his FBI training, at the end of the summer. The loud shrill of the doorbell snaps Lydia out of her thoughts, announcing the pack has started to arrive.

“Stiles, babe go answer the door while I finish mixing the ice tea.” 

“Sure thing babe.” 

Stiles grins as he quickly presses a kiss to the love of his life’s forehead before taking off down the hall to let the pack in so they can begin the day of fun in the sun. His grin falters a bit after he opens the door and sees Scott standing on the porch, the two boy’s friendship still strained a bit from Scott’s actions after Stiles was assigned to Lydia. A wolfish grin spreads across the alpha’s face as he takes in his breeder best friend’s body, loving the metal and ink decorating Stiles’ deliciously pale skin however he isn't particularly pleased with how muscular the breeder has gotten. The alpha preferred the boy’s lanky body from high school, believing a breeder like Stiles has no need for muscles like that since it has no benefit to his purpose in life. ‘God I can't believe Lydia let him get so buff, he was so much more delectable when he was smaller.’ Scott thinks with a frown as he continues staring down the breeder before he wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist and drags him close enough to rub their crotches together. Moaning softly at the contact Scott grabs a handful of Stiles’ fat ass with his free hand leaning in to lick a strip up the boy's long neck. The scent of Lydia’s orgasm is so strong on Stiles’ skin that Scott gags and pulls away from the breeder, the brief distraction giving the other boy the chance to quickly slip out of the alpha’s grip just as the banshee rounds the corner, glaring so viciously at the werewolf that if looks could kill Scott would be 6ft under by now. 

“Scott how many times do I need to remind you to keep you dirty little wolf hands to off of my boyfriend?”

Lydia snips with an unimpressed look on her face as Stiles slides up against her side, wrapping his arm around her waist in a tight nervous grip. ‘Scott would disrespect my blatant claim on Stiles and assault him before he even makes it through the door.’ Lydia thinks, furious at the nonchalant expression on the alpha’s face.

“What I can't hug my best friend who I haven't seen in months? And your boyfriend? Since when did you start dating your breeding slave? I know you’re not a traditional master but really Lydia?”

Scott scoffs before he's suddenly pushed out of the way by an irritated Malia who shoves a container of pasta salad into Peter’s hands, who had strolled in behind her, before the Werecoyote wraps her arms around both Lydia and Stiles in a tight hug. Malia lets out a pleased purr as the two of them return the coyote’s tight hug, the couple laughing when the wild girl rubs her cheeks against theirs, scent marking her pack mates who she hasn't seen in a while. 

“Damn Lydia it smells like sex in here! Did you and Stiles fuck before we got here? Also thanks for arranging today, I can't wait to go swimming!”

Malia’s comment causes Stiles’ face to go completely red, briefly stuttering before the boy chides the girl, reminding the coyote that it's impolite to announce things like that. Lydia catches the jealous look on Scott’s face and shoots the alpha a smug look as a few of the younger pack members trample through the door before being slowly followed by Kira and Derek, who Lydia had set up together last summer when the Kitsune had finally returned from her training in the desert. Kira rushes to join the group hug with a loud squeal, slamming into the three almost sending the group to the ground with Stiles just barely managing to keep them all upright. Lydia licks her lips, staring at Stiles’ bulging muscles as he holds up the three girl’s weights before settling them back down to continue their group hug. Peter smirks at the put out alpha as he pats Stiles head before wandering off into the kitchen, making appreciative comments regarding the Martin’s taste in style. 

“Who invited Peter?” 

Scott whines as he stares at his girlfriend’s father with poorly hidden disgust. Slipping from the group hug, leaving Stiles with an armful of their excited friends, Lydia flicks her hair over her shoulder as she regards the alpha in front of her. Scott has been seriously testing her limited patience lately and if it hadn't been for Stiles’ friendship with the werewolf Lydia would have beaten the alpha into a bloody pulp years ago. 

“I did, it's my house and my party after all. If you don't like it Scott, you can leave. The door is right there, don’t let it hit you on the way out.” 

Lydia spits harshly as she extracts her boyfriend from their friend’s grips and attaches her lips against his long neck, sucking a large hickey into the boy’s pale skin, relishing in the shivers and moans from Stiles and the annoyed growls from Scott. She’s really starting to rethink her plan of letting the pack ravish her sweet boy’s body if Scott is going to continue to act like an ass. Giving the mark on Stiles’ neck one last sharp bite, Lydia hooks her fingers into the top of his swim trunks and drags him towards the pool deck where the rest of the pack have spread out, calling out to a furious Scott to close the door behind him as she does. ‘If I have to spend the rest of the day marking up my boyfriend to finally get it through Scott’s thick head that Stiles is mine and mine alone then so be it.’ Lydia thinks as she drags Stiles out the back door, shoving him into a lounge chair before she sits delicately in his lap, his erection digging into her ass. Lydia smirks and grinds her hips into Stiles’ crotch, drawing out a low moan from the boy as Scott slinks his way onto the patio before she runs her hand through her boy’s silky long locks. 

“So Lydia how has school been? And when did you and Stiles get together? Also you outfit is amazing! I'm so jealous I could never put something like that off.” 

Lydia laughs at the energetic Kitsune as Kira plops into the lounge chair beside the pair. The peppy girl gushes over her outfit as Stiles shifts beneath her, sitting up slowly to not dislodge the banshee and wraps an arm around waist, cuddling his face into her neck. 

“School’s been good, when I finished my undergrad in only 2 years MIT gave me a huge grant for my master’s studies which I just finished and all I need to do is defend my thesis at the end of the summer before I officially start my PHD, unofficially I’ve already been working on it for 4 months. Stiles and I have been together since he was assigned to me after graduation, we had a long talk about what we both wanted for our futures and decided being together outside of our master slave bond was something we both have wanted for a while and we've been together ever since.” 

Lydia tells the other girl as Stiles tightens his grip around her and presses wet kisses up her neck causing Kira to coo at how cute the two of them are together. Lydia takes a sip of her drink, leaning into Stiles’ loving embrace as the pack splash and play some game in the pool. Looking over Kira’s cute 2 piece swimsuit Lydia thinks of one of the bikini’s she has upstairs that would look amazing on the Asian girl. 

“Also Kira you absolutely could pull this outfit off. I have one I think you'd look amazing in, we should try it out later while the pack plays with Stiles.”

“What? You're sharing him but I thought...”

Kira stutters as the pack freezes, stunned at the banshee’s words, especially with how she reacted to Scott’s actions earlier. Stiles tightens his grip around his master’s waist, nipping at the shell of her ear, knowing how much Lydia hates sharing him with anyone.

“I get no pleasure from sharing him but Stiles has wanted to get gang banged for a while now and I'd rather have the pack do it than some strangers that might hurt him. Besides Peter wanted to restart the family he lost and asked to breed Stiles so I figured we could kill two birds with one stone today.” 

Lydia tells the Japanese fox, biting back a moan as she feels her sweet boy rut his huge cock hard into her ass at the mention of the breeder being gang banged and breed by the pack. The shocked silence the pack had fallen into is broken by a loud vicious roar from Scott, the true alpha hauls himself out of the pool and stalks angrily towards his three pack mates lounging in the shade. Derek quickly steps in the way of the alpha’s path and drops into a low defensive crouch as a deep growl rumbles in the back of his throat, ready to defend his girlfriend and his pack mates should the true alpha get violent. Scott flashes his red eyes at his interfering beta, who flashes his own blue eyes back in response before he turns to face Lydia, anger flaring in his chest at the unimpressed look she’s directing at him. 

“YOU’RE LETTING PETER BREED STILES BEFORE ME? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I’M THE ALPHA OF THIS PACK AND HIS BEST FRIEND, IF ANYONE FUCKS A BABY INTO HIS FUCKING CUNT IT SHOULD BE ME!”

Scott screams, his eyes flaring in anger, as he stares down the banshee, whose viciously glaring at the alpha. Stiles whines, his body trembling from the rage directed towards his master as Lydia gently untangles herself from her sweet boy’s grip, running a soothing hand through her boyfriend’s hair before she stands to meet the angry alpha head on. 

“And why exactly does you being the alpha mean anything Scott? I'm Stiles’ master, a fact you conveniently like to forget every chance you get, and I have the right to choose who I share him with and who I let breed him, if I let anyone breed him at all. Besides Peter asked first and has every intention of raising the babies on his own, will you do the same? Or will you expect Stiles to raise your children for you?” 

Lydia screeches at the alpha, absolutely furious that he has the audacity to try and tell her what to do with her breeder boyfriend. The banshee ignores Stiles attempts to calm her and Scott down as she gears up a banshee wail to put the alpha in his place. Peter, who had been watching the interaction in amusement, loudly clears his throat before the banshee can let loose her attack, despite his desire to see the true alpha have his ass handed to him. 

“Now as much as I'd love to watch our dear banshee wipe the floor with our esteemed alpha, Scott is unfortunately within his right, based on pack hierarchy, to claim first breeding rights to a breeder within his pack. Normally an alpha would respect the master’s decision regarding this matter but it seems Scott has laid a claim and as his beta I unfortunately cannot go against his claim without challenging him for his position as alpha which will do us no good due to his true alpha status.” 

Peter explains with an air of annoyance as he stares down his childish alpha, once again mentally berating himself for biting the boy all those years ago. ‘God I should have gone after Stiles, he would have made the perfect werewolf and his breeder status would have been such a bonus.’ Peter thinks as he checks in on his daughter who has been surprisingly quiet since her boyfriend started demanding to be the first one to fuck a baby into his friend. Despite his efforts he's never been able to make the stubborn girl see she deserved better that some whiny, brat of a boyfriend. 

“Ha see Lydia I'm the one who gets to breed him first, you heard Peter!”

Scott sneers as his chest puffs up in victory, pleased with the enraged look on the banshee’s face. ‘Not so high and might now are you Bitch?’ The alpha thinks smugly as the banshee’s eyes narrow before a dangerous smirk breaks out across her face. 

“Ok then Scott you win. You get to put a baby in Stiles’ belly but I have some conditions. Stiles, baby, strip and get on your hands and knees, ass up nice and high for me.”

Stiles hearing his master's order scrambles to comply, quickly shedding his clothing and drops down into position on the lounge chair as Lydia makes her way over to her perfect boy, running a hand down his spine before she grasps the boy’s face in a tight grip. The boy shivers at the rough treatment and feels his cunt clench desperately in anticipation, so thankful his master is allowing him this pleasure. His cheeks flush as he feels his pack’s eyes on his naked form, a shiver of excitement running up his spine from being on display. 

“Sweet boy, Scott is going to fuck one singular baby into your belly, no more no less, while the rest of the pack uses your mouth, ass and cock however they please. You are not allowed to come from your cock during this and once Scott pulls out of your cunt, his dick can never enter it ever again unless I specifically allow it, do a make myself perfectly clear?”

Lydia orders, staring Scott dead in the eyes as she does, only breaking the eye contact to press a harsh, bruising kiss to Stiles’ lips once he confirms her order. Pulling off her sweet boy, she runs a loving hand through his hair telling him to have fun before declaring to Kira they should go try on that bikini now, extending the offer to Malia, who quickly declines. As the two girls head inside, Lydia turns back to smirk at the frustrated alpha.

“Scott you better not waste this chance since it's the only one you’re ever going to get.”

Lydia sneers at her alpha, pleased at his furious expression before she quickly reminds the pack that if they need to relieve themselves to use Stiles’ mouth since he's going to need the nutrients and heads inside after Kira. Peter lets out a loud laugh as he takes in the alpha’s shocked state, who had just been bested in the best way possible by the brilliant banshee before he pulls his cock out and shoves it down Stiles’ throat to relieve himself. Stiles shivers and moans, delighted at the salty taste of Peter’s cock as he feels the delicious warm liquid run down his throat. Scott growls at Stiles’ moans as he makes his way to his best friend before Malia stops him, her nails digging into the alpha’s shoulders in a tight grip. 

“Malia... What are you…?”

“Scott if you’re putting a baby in Stiles, I'm riding his dick while you do it. Hey who wants first crack at his ass?”

Malia demands as she flashes her eyes and fangs in anger at her boyfriend, pissed at how insensitive the alpha has been regarding hers and everyone’s feelings the last few minutes. Liam quickly claims Stiles’ ass, shoving Theo out of his way as he quickly climbs out of the pool and stands next the chair the breeder is currently kneeling one before running a hand along the swell of the human’s ass, lightly squeezing the plump cheeks. Malia glares viciously at her boyfriend daring him to try and fight her on this, which fortunately for the alpha’s dangly bits he doesn't. 

“Stiles once my dad finishes with your throat stand up and let Liam take your place. Once he is in position sit your ass on Liam’s dick, put your legs up and lean back for me to sit on your dick and Scott to slide into your cunt.” 

Malia orders the breeder, still glaring at the alpha as the boy squirms uncomfortably at his girlfriend’s anger. Stiles quickly scrambles to obey Malia’s orders as Peter finishes with his mouth, stumbling into the older wolf in his haste to obey. Peter takes a cheeky squeeze of the breeder’s luscious, plump ass as Liam gets in position and pulls out his hard dripping cock, the scent of Stiles’ growing slick assaulting the Werewolf’s senses. Peter manhandles Stiles into position, slamming the boy down to the base of Liam’s prick, before pushing the spasming boy into place, watching as the breeder’s asshole flutters around the beta’s cock. Stiles moans wantonly and closes his eyes as Peter forces him down onto Liam, the tip of the beta’s large cock pressing directly into his prostate. He feels the ex-alpha maneuver him a bit before tight heat surrounds his throbbing cock and a hot, blunt object is pressed up against his empty cunt. The object shoves its way into his soaked insides in a quick rough movement, making his hips jump and press harder into the heat surrounding his dick. Opening his eyes Stiles groans, taking in the tanned, muscular back and tight ass of Malia as she bounces on his cock, the coyote’s silky walls squeezing him in a tight, punishing grip. Stiles feels Scott’s fingers dig into his thighs as he roughly thrusts into the sensitive folds of his cunt, the movement forcing Liam deeper into his ass. 

“Fuck…”

Stiles groans out as Liam brings his hands up and plays with his sensitive nipples, squeezing, rolling and twisting them as the four of them rock against each out, chasing their pleasure. The sensations of having his cock squeezed by Malia’s wet heat and his wet holes roughly fucked by the wolves fat cocks has Stiles drooling, his tongue hanging uselessly out of his slack mouth. The breeder can see Mason and Corey are prepping each other’s holes in anticipation of their turn on Stiles’ cock and the sight makes his throat dry. A rough hand grips his hair, dragging his eyes away from the couple to the smug face of Theo, who slaps Stiles’ face with his cock before thrusting it down his throat in one rough movement. Stiles moans at the brutal pace the chimera sets and works his hips harder chasing his building pleasure in his gut as his holes flutter around the cocks rearranging his insides. The movement sends him deeper in the coyote who grabs Scott’s face and shoves it into her chest, begging him to take her nipple into his mouth as she blindly reaches for Stiles’ hand to press his long fingers against her clit. 

“Fuck Stiles your cock is so fucking big, it fills me up and hits spots in a way that no one else can. Fuck Scott he feels so good, feels so much better than when you fuck me.” 

Malia moans trying to edge her boyfriend on, still angry at the alpha for how he’s acted today towards their friends. Scott growls against the coyote’s chest, his tongue working over the girl’s nipple as he registers her words, fucking harder into Stiles’ wet heat in anger at the thought of the breeder being able to satisfy Malia better than he can. Stiles’ pussy spasms and gushes around the thick cock violently spearing into it, the feeling sending the boy into an intense orgasm, his cock throbbing painfully as his master’s order prevents him from coming into the coyote riding him. His hips and fingers stutter as Scott fucks him hard through the orgasms aftershocks and forces another orgasm out of the breeder causing his ass clenches around Liam’s throbbing cock. Malia feeling Stiles shudder as he comes from her boyfriend’s assault on the breeder’s pussy, grinds down harder on his pierced cock, the metal biting against the sensitive walls of her cunt as she orders him to press harder into her clit. A few more rough thrusts of his massive decorated cock along with the skilled movements of Stiles’ fingers has Malia arching her back as she comes hard, her hips still bouncing as she rides out her orgasm, moaning loudly. Scott’s hips stutter as he sees his girlfriend orgasm on his best friend’s cock and he grits his teeth in frustration that Stiles was able to get Malia off so easily while he is still far from his own release. Malia has Scott pause his rough thrusting so she can slip off Stiles’ red, swollen cock letting Corey, who faces away from the alpha, take her place with a deep groan as he sinks down on Stiles’ massive shaft. Malia gives one her alpha one final angry look as she slides her bikini bottom back on, presses a soft kiss to the centre of Stiles’ sweaty chest and heads off in search of some of the food Lydia had mentioned earlier. 

“Fuck his mouth is amazing! Lydia is such a lucky bitch to own him! That's right you filthy little breeder choke on my fucking cock. God you're loving this aren't you, you little whore.”

Theo grunts as he continues his cruel assault on Stiles’ throat, the obscene slurping noises the breeder makes as he continuously swallows the chimera’s shaft overwhelms his senses. The silky feel of his mouth, the hard metal of his stud and the vibrations of Stiles’ moans has Theo in pure bliss, babbling praise for the boy’s talented mouth. Stiles lightly drags his teeth against the chimera’s swollen flesh causing Theo’s hip to lose their rhythm at the sensation, cursing up a storm as pleasure shoots up his spine. The chimera can feel his approaching orgasm and grabs Stiles’ throat in a tight bruising grip, choking the breeder, as he needs that extra pressure to finally reach his climax. Shoving his dick as deep down the choking breeder’s throat as he can get it, Theo lets out guttural groan as he comes hard, pressing the tip of his cock against the back of Stiles’ spasming throat and shooting his load directly into the breeder’s stomach. Pulling out as the last of the chimera’s cum sputters out of his limp cock, Theo grins and wipes himself clean in Stiles’ hair, thrilled at the huge amount of his cum leaking out the boy’s slack mouth. Theo slaps his cock against the breeder’s face a few times before tucking himself in and calling Mason over for his turn with the breeding slut’s talented mouth. Liam feels Stiles bucking against him and the others as Theo chokes him during the chimera’s release and as much as he wants to deny it, the feeling of Stiles clenching down on his cock while choking is enough to send the beta over the edge, coming hard in the breeder’s tight, wet ass. ‘Fuck that was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.’ Liam thinks, groaning as Scott's wild thrusts pushes Stiles down harshly onto his sensitive cock.

“Scott I need you and Corey to take a break so I can get out from underneath him, the tightness of his ass is too much to handle so soon after coming.”

“If I pull out I won't be able to breed him, you heard Lydia’s fucking order. Just fucking deal with it Liam.” 

Scott snarls at his beta as he continues to frantically pound into the wet virgin tight folds of his friend’s cunt, not wanting to stop now that he’s finally so close to his own release. Derek quickly offers to support Stiles and Corey’s weight so Scott can still continue breeding Stiles as Liam slips out and the born wolf takes his place in the breeder’s sloppy ass. Grunting as his betas trade spot, Scott stills his hips for a moment to prevent himself from slipping out of Stiles wet burning heat and flashes his eyes in warning at the two betas. Scott will be damned if he doesn't get to put his fucking child in Stiles’ belly because Liam is a little baby who can't handle a little overstimulation. Finally setting into place Derek grunts as his cock slides into the wet, welcoming heat of Stiles’ ass, dropping the combined weight of the breeder and the small chimera into his lap before placing his hands on Corey’s hips in order to prevent the smaller boy from falling off in the shuffle. Mason makes his way over as the group finally settles and sits on the breeder's slack, wet face, ordering Stiles to eat his ass out while jerking himself and the smaller Chimera off. Stiles gasps struggling for air as he feels the Mason’s weight drop suddenly onto his face, the guy’s lube covered asshole resting right against the breeder’s hanging tongue. The artificial taste of lube and the chlorine from the pool combined with the lack of air and the musky, unwashed taste of Mason’s ass makes Stiles delirious as he sloppily licks and sucks at the furled pucker, bringing up his hands to jerk the couple off as they make out on top of him. Stiles is rocked violently as Scott slams his cock into his spasming, leaking pussy finally finding his release, the alpha’s burning hot cum filling his empty womb to the brim. The breeder sobs against Mason’s wet hole, sucking and licking at the musky tasting skin as his body trembles at his release once again being denied, his balls feeling painfully full and tight. Both his hands are still wrapped around the two younger boy’s cocks, strokes matching Corey’s pace on his own cock as the breeder does his best to get the couple off. His untouched clit throbs as he waits for Scott to pull out before the alpha tightens his grip on Stiles’ hips, the alpha’s claws digging in and drawing blood before he starts to roughly thrust his cock inside his breeder best friend once again.

“Stiles did you really think once I came I'd pull out? Jeez I know you're a stupid, sex stupid breeder but I thought you had some brain cells in that empty head of yours. No, I'm gonna stuff you so full of my cum it’s going to be leaking out of your tight little whore cunt for the rest of your life. After all this is all a stupid slutty breeding cocksucker like you is good for.” 

Tears spill out of Stiles’ eyes as his brother’s words register in his mind, his heart clenching painfully as Scott continues his rant about how stupid the breeder is to think he’s worth anything other than being society’s breeding cow, being a cum dumpster and a human toilet for real men. Stiles knew his best friend wouldn't have been a good master to him but he never realized how lowly the other boy thought of him once it had been announced he was a breeder. Scott’s claws dig in deeper, sending pain ripping through Stiles’ lower half as Corey continues using his overstimulated cock as the chimera’s own living dildo, bouncing frantically in his lap while the younger boy chases his own orgasm. Derek, smelling Stiles’ blood from the alpha’s claws, starts to drain the boy’s pain as the beta continues to rock into the breeder’s sloppy ass before Scott sees the black veins crawling up Derek’s arms and snarls at his beta to stop.

“Scott, Stiles is in pain.”

“Derek I said to stop fucking draining Stiles’ pain! I'm sure this little cock whore loves the pain, after all his greedy, slutty little cunt clenches so tightly around my cock every time I dig my claws into his hips.”

Scott snarls, alpha voice ringing in his beta’s ears as he slaps and squeezes Stiles’ swollen, full balls, ripping out a high pitch whine out of the breeder’s throat. The pain causes Stiles to bite down on the sensitive flesh of Mason’s puckered hole, making the younger man jump at the sudden pain. 

“JESUS! HE FUCKING BIT ME!” 

Mason screamed as he pulls himself off Stiles’ face, rubbing his abused skin as the breeder spouts out apologizes while Scott, Corey and Derek continue to use his body. At Mason’s yell Scott snarls and twists Stiles’ balls harshly as a punishment for harming his emissary in training. 

“Stiles you stupid little whore! You bit my emissary in training! You're here for our pleasure and our pleasure alone, how you dare bite one of us.”

“Sc-Scotty I didn't mean too! It was an aaaaaaaaaaccident!”

Stiles moans out in pain as Scott claws his hips, snarling at him to shut his useless mouth. The alpha continues his brutal assault on his friend’s cunt, ordering Mason to go into his bag, get the O-Ring mouth gag he brought and strap it on the breeder’s face to prevent anymore biting. Mason quickly follows his alpha’s orders, slightly terrified of the older boy’s sudden, violent handling of his best friend before the younger boy drops down on Stiles’ now gagged, open mouth to continue riding the breeder’s dexterous, studded tongue. Stiles’ mouth is stretched insanely wide as his tongue hangs out, drool spilling out as Mason starts to once again rock against his face, smothering the breeder between the younger boy’s ass cheeks. The lack of air, combined with the pain from Scott’s claws, the brutal thrusts of the two werewolves and the clenching around his throbbing cock pushes Stiles over the edge as his pussy comes, squirting and clenching around the alpha’s hard shaft. The orgasm rocks Stiles’ hips, grinding his cock into Corey’s prostate, his tongue spearing past Mason’s rim and his holes clenching down on the thick cocks inside him. Derek’s hips stutter as the warm, wet heat squeezes out the beta’s orgasm, flooding the breeder’s guts so full of hot cum it leaks out around the werewolf’s pulsing cock. Just after Derek comes, Mason and Corey follow together as they coat Stiles’ chest with their combined cum, the two younger boys moaning into each other’s mouths. Seeing his pack mate’s orgasms Scott roughly thrusts his hips for a few more seconds before he blows his 2nd load inside the tight, wet heat of Stiles’ cunt stuffing the breeder’s already full womb with even more thick cum, the excess spunk bubbling and leaking out around the alpha’s cock. Keeping a tight hold on the breeder’s hips, Scott allows the two younger boys to lift themselves off, pulls Stiles off of Derek’s spent cock and waits for the older wolf to roll off the lounge chair before the alpha flips his best friend onto his hands and knees. Scott groans as the new position pushes him deeper into his friend’s wet heat and exposes the beautiful ink decorating Stiles’ back before he slides his hands up to the breeder’s ass, pulling his cheeks to watch his beta’s cum bubbling out of the breeder’s tight hole. The sight has the alpha’s overstimulated cock to twitch in interest before he digs his claws into his leg to force his body’s rapid healing to kick in order to continue fucking the breeder, determined to fuck the tattooed boy until Scott gets his fill despite the banshee’s terms. Slowly rocking his hips into the welcoming, tight heat Scott notices Peter is missing, a flash of fear goes through him as he thinks of the possible things the devious older wolf could be doing.

“Where did Peter go?”

“He went inside after he pissed down the slut’s throat and hasn't been out since.”

Theo smirks as he and Liam make their way to Stiles’ gagged mouth before the angry beta slides his cock into the breeder’s slick throat to relieve himself, groaning as he relieves his bladder. Stiles moans weakly, his body shaking at the feeling of Liam’s piss hitting the back of his throat and his huge cock painfully swollen and tight from his inability to come. His guts and cunt are stuffed full of cum while his stomach is swollen, all the piss and cum he swallowed earlier sloshing around in his insides as Scott continues his brutal assault on his sore cunt. ‘Fuck I need to come so badly, it hurts so much. God where’s Lydia, I need my master.’ He thinks, tears running down his face as Theo and Scott laugh at his pain while Liam pulls out and heads inside, throwing one last concerned look towards the three boys. Seeing the vicious looks on the two older boy’s faces, Liam knows he needs to get Lydia fast before Scott and Theo really hurt Stiles. Theo takes Liam’s place, ramming his leaking cock into Stiles’ mouth as the alpha’s claws leave deep scratches down Stiles hips before one hand wraps tightly around the back of the breeder’s neck forcing him down further on the chimera’s dick, the other landing harsh blows to his friend’s gaping, stretched out, leaking asshole. The slaps to his sensitive, abused hole along with the brutal pace of the shifters spit roasting him pushes Stiles past his breaking point, his body going limp and mind blank as the breeder disassociates, feeling overwhelmed from his best friend’s abuse. Scott feels Stiles go limp and shares a proud grin with Theo, both thinking the breeder has gone cum drunk on their cocks, before they ramp up their brutal hits to the limp body below them. Theo, feeling close, grips Stiles’ sweat soaked hair, pulls his cock out of the sloppy, warm mouth and strokes himself to completion, coating the breeder’s slack face with a thick cum facial before dropping the boy’s head against the wooden lounge chair. With Stiles’ body slumped against the lounge chair Scott feels himself diving deeper into his spastic best friend’s tight slutty cunt, the new angle allowing the alpha to ram his cock against the entrance of Stiles’ stuffed womb. Groaning Scott presses his hips as close as possible before spraying the inside of his best friend’s womb with more of his sticky cum, panting as his overstimulated cock rubs against the silky, wet walls of the breeder’s pussy. ‘God Stiles being a breeder was a literal gift from the heavens. His whore cunt is just so fucking perfect and I can't wait to see him fat with my kid.’ Scott thinks as he slaps and pinches the fat globs of Stiles’ ass, enjoying the low broken moan that comes out of the breeder’s gagged, slacked and drooling mouth. Scott shivers while looking at the distance, fucked stupid look on his best friend’s face, who is laying limply in a pool of his own drool and the pack’s cum, his belly clearly swollen.

“God Stiles this is what you were born to be, nothing more than a cum stupid, little breeding cow. Seriously if I was your master I would have you permanently set up in the breeding stocks in the centre of town, living off the piss and cum stuffed down your throat, not knowing whose child your belly is fat with. Seriously I don't know why Lydia is so insistent on treating you like a real person when you're nothing but a stupid fucking breeder. I should make you my beta, the assignment committee would have had no choice but to resign you to me since there's no way Lydia would be able to handle a new breeder werewolf.”

Scott snarls darkly, his teeth sharpening as he leans in to bite into the breeder’s shoulder before he is suddenly ripped away from Stiles’ body and thrown into the pool. Gasping as he break the surface of the water the alpha spies his furious snarling girlfriend crouched in front of Stiles’ limp, crumbled form and a deadly quiet banshee who is kneeling down near her slave’s head, running her hands through his tangled, wet hair. The rest of the pack is gathered by the patio door, bodies tense with anger while Theo is lying unconscious and bleeding at their feet.

“Malia what the fuck! Why the hell did you do that?”

“Scott you were about to turn Stiles against his will! What the hell is wrong with you? You know he doesn’t want to be turned!”

“He's a breeder, he has no free will. He’s literally born to be fucked and breed, besides Stiles would be better off as a werewolf. He should have been my breeder and as my beta he would have to be reassigned to me!”

Scott scoffs at his girlfriend, not understanding how she can't see how much better Stiles would be as his breeding slave and beta. Lydia tenses in anger as the alpha rants about how well he fucked Stiles and how much better off the breeder would be as his fuck toy before she stands and makes her way towards the edge of the pool, glaring down Scott as she does. The banshee can feel herself trembling with a burning rage as she stares down the arrogant alpha who abused her precious boyfriend and tried to take his choice away. ‘He’s such a fucking stupid asshole! I should have known he would pull some bullshit but to actually plan on turning Stiles just so he could get his way especially considering how viciously he hates Peter for turning him against his will is unbelievable!’ Lydia thinks as she blinks back tears, her heart beating wildly in anger and fear. When Liam had come to get her, she had known something had gone wrong but Lydia absolutely hadn't been prepared for the image of her vibrant, lively boyfriend laying gagged and crumpled in a mixture of fluids like a broken doll, barely aware of the world around him, and about to be unwillingly tuned by his best friend. She has no idea how Scott could do something like that to the guy he claims is his best friend and brother and at this point she really doesn’t give a shit about his reasoning, Lydia's going to teach the alpha a lesson he won't soon forget. Taking a deep breath Lydia releases such a powerful banshee scream it slams Scott straight to the bottom of the pool, splitting the water around the alpha’s body as the pressure crushes his ribcage, knocking him unconscious. The water slams against the alpha’s limp, battered body as she releases the wail, breathing hard before she straightens up and faces the pack.

“Someone fish him out of the water and hook him up to the machine downstairs, the black one and hook Theo up to the grey one. Mason tie both of the down with the wolf’s bane and mountain ash ropes and make sure they won't be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Uh but Lydia I’m training to be Scott’s emissary, I don't think I should be…”

“Mason I suggest you follow my orders unless you want me to castrate you for your part in my boyfriend’s current state. Derek could you be a dear and gently pick Stiles up and bring him upstairs to my bathroom? ”

Lydia snarls as the pack around her jumps into action, scrambling over each other to follow the enraged banshee’s orders as Liam fishes Scott out of the pool and Peter drags Theo towards the basement door. Lydia, still furious with the alpha, gives the guy a sharp kick in the nuts before she leads Derek upstairs to her deluxe bathroom and instructs the werewolf to carefully lay her unconscious boyfriend in the huge Jacuzzi tub before asking the man to go make sure Scott and Theo are secured. Nodding Derek casts one last worried look at Stiles limp form before leaving the room, closing the door on his way out. Removing the gag Lydia notices Stiles’ swollen purplish dick and winces as she remembers her order for him not to come, guilt welling up in her chest. Turning on the water, making sure it's not too hot, Lydia quickly rises off the dried cum and blood from Stiles’ body before she plugs the tub, strips, sets her necklace aside not wanting Stiles’ gift to get ruined in the water, and grabs one of the jewellery bath bombs she always keeps in stock, making sure to grab the one designed to promote natural healing. Climbing into the tub, settling next to her unconscious boyfriend, Lydia drops the bath bomb into the warm water before slowly stroking Stiles’ face and hair, tenderly coaxing him back to awareness with soft orders and reassurances. The banshee sighs in relief when she sees Stiles’ eyes start to flutter open, her sweet boy frowning in confusion as he sluggishly comes to. 

“That's right sweet boy. You're safe sweetie, your master’s here now. No more mean alphas and chimeras to hurt you anymore.” 

Lydia coos, pressing soft kisses to her lover’s sweaty forehead as the boy softly turns towards the banshee’s voice. Stiles leans into his master’s embrace, his mind still foggy from the pain and his need to come.

“Lyds...”

“Shush babe, its ok now. You're going to be ok now.”

“Lyds… Hurts, i-it's too m-much… Need to...” 

Lydia presses a soft kiss to Stiles’ swollen lips as she maneuvers herself until she’s sitting in the breeder’s lap, slips the plug out of her cunt and sinks all the way down to the base of his massive cock before groaning out an order for him to come deep in her guts. Stiles’ hips jerk as his eyes roll into the back of his head before his built up release explodes out of him so violently he losses consciousness again while wave after wave of denied orgasms shoot out of him. Lydia moans as her guts are packed full with so much of Stiles’ hot thick cum that she can practically taste it in the back of her throat. The sheer volume of her breeder’s thick cum causes her belly to swell up, making the banshee look 3 months pregnant before she finally feels his cock soften inside her. Leaning forward into her unconscious boy’s chest, Lydia is able to slip the plug back in and inflates it to prevent any cum from spilling into the slowly filling tub. Quickly bending forward the banshee licks Stiles’ massive prick clean, moaning at the sweet taste of his cum before Lydia settles next to her passed out boyfriend, running her hand over Stiles’ distended belly, furious she let this to happen to her precious boy. Stiles’ soft breathes, the running water and the fizzing of her bath bomb are the only sounds the banshee can hear in the bathroom as she softly cries into her boyfriend’s neck, feeling like a horrible master and girlfriend for allowing this to happen to her sweet boy. 

“I'm so sorry baby, I should have known that shit head of an alpha would pull something like this. I know he's your best friend babe but he seriously crossed a line today and I can’t forgive him for this.” 

“Not friend no more...” 

Stiles weakly moans as he slowly drifts back to awareness, barely noticing the rising warm, eucalyptus and aloe smelling water before he leans against his master’s naked body, taking comfort in her warmth and soft touches. Stiles whimpers pitifully as he shifts his battered body, his belly feeling uncomfortably full and judging by the size of his bloated stomach Stiles is sure Scott put a baby in him. Sniffing as tears gather in his eyes, Stiles chokes back a sob as Lydia draws him into her chest, running a hand up and down his cut and bruised sides.

“Hey it's ok Stiles. Ssssh baby don't cry.”

“It hurts so much Lyds. Wish it was you’re cum I was stuffed full with. Wanna carry your babies not Scott’s.”

Stiles cries as Lydia whispers soft reassurances to her overwhelmed boyfriend, promising him to do everything in her power to develop a master’s cock so she can make his wish come true, regardless of how slim her chances are at actually developing one. Once the tub is filled to her liking, she shuts off the tap and just relaxes with Stiles in the warm, fizzing water, scooping out the jewelry pod as it bumps against her hip, finding a beautiful ring with an amber stone that matches Stiles’ eyes inside. Cuddling into Stiles’ chest, Lydia presses soft kisses to any skin she can reach as the two of them spend the next hour relaxing in the warm, fizzing water, trading tender touches and gentle words. Stiles slowly dozes off in the combined warmth of the water and the banshee’s body, his soft snores muffled in her hair while Lydia plays with the boy’s limp fingers, planning her punishment for Scott and Theo. A light knock to her bathroom door breaks the banshee out of her thoughts as Kira, still wearing the black and white bikini she had been trying on before Liam had come to get them, pokes her head in. Lydia quickly motions the other girl to keep quiet, not wanting to wake Stiles up just yet.

“Hey how is he?”

“He’s doing better. He's aware of his surroundings again but I can tell he's in a lot of pain. Can you get either Peter or Derek? I wanna move him to bed so I can take care of his wounds and he can rest a bit.”

“Sure thing, I'll go get one of them.”

Kira stumbles, banging into the door frame as she scrambles to quietly close the door and find a wolf to lift Stiles into bed. Lydia giggles at the other girl, smiling as she pushing Stiles’ wet hair out of the sleeping boy’s face before she unplugs the tub and gets up to dry off. Slipping her bikini and robe back on, Lydia goes to grab some clothes for Stiles out of his bag as Peter strolls in through her open door.

“Now I hear a certain precious boy needs some assistance?”

Peter smirks as Lydia lays Stiles lounge clothes on her bed, moving his phone to her dresser before she heads back into the bathroom to dry her boyfriend off. Dropping a small towel onto the sleeping boy’s head Lydia starts to towel dry Stiles’ hair, smiling softly at his soft snores as he unconsciously leans into her touch. 

“Peter I'm going to wrap a towel around him then can you pick him up and lay him on the bed? I'll finish drying him off there.” 

The older Hale nods as he scoops up the sleeping breeder with ease, draining some of the boy’s pain as he does, following the banshee who spread out a large bath sheet on the bed before the werewolf deposits her sleeping boyfriend there. Thanking Peter, who waves the girl off with a remake about going to clean up the mess some naughty pups made outside before strolling out of the room, Lydia turns her attention to drying off the boy’s limp body, sliding him into some loose sleep pants and settling him into bed. Groaning the boy shifts a bit before settling in bed as Lydia whispers an order in his ear for Stiles to nap and recover. Tucking her sweet boy in and pressing a delicate kiss to his slack lips Lydia spins on her heels and heads downstairs to teach those two morons a lesson about hurting her breeder that they are never going to forget. 

Stiles begins to stir a few hours later as the soft, orangey late afternoon light illuminates the banshee’s bedroom in a warm glow. The first thing he notices is that he's tucked in, something he hasn't had done to him since his mom died, followed by the lack of pain in his hips as he stretches. Lifting the waist of his lounge pants Stiles is pleased to find his injuries are completely healed without a single mark left behind. ‘Huh I didn't think I had accelerated healing. Did Lydia order me to heal in my sleep?’ Stiles thinks as a thrill shoots through him at the thought of his master ordering and using him as she pleases while he's asleep, his cock twitching in interest at the thought. Stretching a bit Stiles spies his phone on the nightstand, grabbing it before rolling onto his stomach, moaning as the new position puts pressure on his cum stuff womb and swollen belly. Unlocking his phone Stiles is met with a ton of notifications from R.A.I.S.E and quickly opens the app, exciting to see if he gained any rewards. 

‘Objectives achieved: Just a Taste – Master Edition, Pussy Licking Good – Master Edition, Cunnalingus – Master Edition, Master’s Treat, Orgasm Denial, A Groping Good Time, A Subbing Good Time, Good Boy, Baby Daddy – Master Edition, Sex Drunk, Clean Up - Master Edition, Showtime, Afternoon Drink, Spit Roasted, Cum Dumpster, Reverse Cowgirl Position, Cowboy Position, Doggy Style Position, Reversed Cowgirl Double Penetration Position, Stuffed Full, Impregnation, Blowjobs, Face Sitting, Fucked Stupid, Gang Bang, Living Sex Toy – Dildo Edition, Living Sex Toy – Flesh Light Edition, Ass Eater, Degradation, Asphyxiation, Pain Pig, Bondage Fun – Gags Edition, Nothing Butt Ass, Spank Me Baby One More Time, Cum Facial, Blood Play, Creampie – Master Edition, Creampie – Throat Edition, Creampie – Ass Edition, Creampie – Pussy Edition, Baby Mama, Cowgirl Position – Master Edition, Master’s Clean Up and Master’s Aftercare. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

“Holy shit! I can't believe I unlocked so many! I gotta see what rewards they give me!”

Stiles grins as he flips to the rewards tab, reading through all the improvements he’s earned especially loving the new aphrodisiac properties his master’s juices have gained. His sex drive gets a huge boost from his pregnancy and the rewards for impregnating his master and getting pregnant himself makes his pecs start permanently leaking milk. The thoughts of Lydia milking him and drinking from his tits has his cock standing to full mast. ‘Fuck I want Lydia to bite and suck my tits so badly.’ Stiles thinks as he pinches and twists one of his pierced nipples. Scrolling through the rest of his rewards Stiles grins seeing he’s gained a substantial amount of pleasure points. ‘Mmh I wonder what these points are for, usually PP is used to level up abilities but the rewards seem to be doing that already.’ Stiles frowns flipping through all the tabs, trying to figure what his pleasure points are good for. Accepting all his rewards brings up a new window informing the breeder he has gained enough PP to unlock a new upgrades tab. 

“Fuck yes finally!”

Tapping into the upgrades tab Stiles finds naked avatars of himself and Lydia with a series of options beside each of them. Stiles’ mouth goes dry when he sees the option for a master cock available for Lydia, his pussy clenching in anticipation as he imagines bouncing on his master’s cock while she breeds him. Activating the option uses almost all his pleasure points and he has just enough points left over to set his master’s cock to the first growth level and increase the nutritional value of his milk. Quickly double checking the options, Stiles finalizes his decision and immediately feels an intense heat building in his swollen pecs. Moaning Stiles brings his hands to his chest and squeezes his pecs hard, twisting his nipples and rubbing his skin as the heated pressure continues to build beneath his skin. A particularly hard nipple twist has the breeder’s back arching, the hot skin tight as the pressure overwhelms Stiles, white, sweat smelling liquid squirting out of his nipples and soaking his chest. Panting the boy licks his fingers clean, body spasming as the taste of his milk short circuits his brain, his cock throbbing with a need for release. 

‘Objectives achieved: Just a Taste – Tits Edition and Milk Cow. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

Redeeming his rewards and PP Stiles groans as he pushes himself off the bed and heads downstairs to find Lydia, hard cock bobbing in his thin, baggy pants as he makes his way into the kitchen. The breeder absently rubs at his bloated belly, noting it’s a bit smaller than it was earlier before a dopey grin breaks out across the his face as he watches his elegant master sit at the large glass table, munching on some snacks and laughing at something Kira says. Sliding up against his beautiful girlfriend’s back, Stiles wraps his arms around the banshee's body, nuzzling his face into her neck as he presses soft kisses into the skin of her neck before resting his chin onto of Lydia's head. Giving a small wave to the Asian girl in front of them, Stiles looks around trying to find the rest of the pack, frowning when he can only see Malia in the pool. 

“Where's the pack?”

The breeder asks, lightly grinding his hips into the strawberry blonde’s back, desperate for some friction against his aching erection as his girlfriend leans back into his hold. Reaching up to drag her hand through her boyfriend's messy long hair, Lydia shares a slight smirk with Kira as her fingers draw out a deep, primal groan from her breeder, who tightens his grip and speeds up his thrusts.

“The pack are helping in Scott and Theo’s punishment.” 

“Mmmh”

“Are you happy to see me my sweet boy?”

“Mmmmh was lactating when I woke up, made me horny.” 

“You're lactating already?”

“Yeah s’tight. Hurts a bit.”

Stiles mumbles, burying his head deeper into Lydia’s silky hair, his tits feeling hot and full. Lydia pulls the breeder in for a soft kiss, a hand sneaking up to squeeze one of his swollen pecs as she maneuvers the boy until his back presses against the edge of the table before pushing him flat against the glass, sweeping the snacks and drinks to the side as she does. Looking down at Stiles’ swollen, leaking chest, Lydia bits her lip, shivering as she watches tiny white beads of liquid leak out around the breeder's piercings. ‘God he's beautiful.’ The banshee watches her boy arch his back in pleasure as she squeezes and pinches his skin before she motions the Kitsune closer.

“Sweet boy are you offering us a drink?”

“Yes master. Please Lyds please.” 

Shushing her boy, Lydia runs her hand through Stiles’ hair cutting off his soft begging before she whispers an order in his ear. Stiles pulls himself up and lays flat against the table while Kira slowly approaches the pair, cheeks burning as she stares at Stiles’ swollen, leaking, pierced nipples. Lydia leans forward nipping at flush skin, telling Kira to take a sip as the banshee wraps her lips around a nipple and sucks, moaning when her breeder’s milk hits her tongue. Pushing her hair back Kira hovers over the breeder’s free nipple for a moment before the Kitsune seals her lips around the hot flesh and sucks hard. A sweet tasting warm liquid delights the two girls’ taste buds as they drink their fill from the breeding slave, who is wiggling and gasping in pleasure at the sensation of his master and his friend feeding from him. Snaking his hand into his master’s hair, Stiles lightly pushes the girl closer to his chest, moaning as the banshee gives his nipple a sharp bite before soothing the abused skin with a slow drag of her tongue. Stiles’ body vibrates with a need for release as the two girl drink from him, his master’s orders keeping his orgasm just out of reach. 

“Lydia please, I-I need…” 

Pinching her boy’s side, Lydia pulls of his nipple with a soft reprimand about how milk jugs have no needs before she presses her lips back against his chest and slurps around Stiles’ nipple, drinking in the sweet heavenly tasting milk. ‘God Stiles’ milk is amazing, it would probably make a fortune in stores.’ Lydia thinks as she drinks more and more mouthfuls of her boyfriend’s delicious milk, planning how they can take advantage of the quality of the liquid. Pulling off Kira quickly asks the banshee if she was allowed to use her breeder, her core soaked and needy just from the boy’s taste. Once she gets the all clear from the other girl, Kira climbs into Stiles’ lap, pulling out his engorged cock and sinks down on the hot flesh, moaning wantonly as the breeder’s piercings rub against her sensitive walls. Rocking her hips Kira chases her own pleasure, losing herself in the feeling of his cock filling and stretching her past her limits, her hip movements stuttering as his dick hits the entrance of her womb. Large familiar hands steady her, moving her hips in a more frantic pattern as a bearded face is buried into the back of her neck. 

“Derek...” 

The Kitsune moans as the older beta wolf runs his tongue up the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping at the edge of the girl’s jaw. The wolf’s hands slid up her sides before resting on the Kitsune’s soft breasts, slipping his fingers beneath the thin bikini top. His rough fingers alternates between squeezing and kneading the pale skin, and pinching and twisting Kira’s dark nipples as the girl pants and grinds against his crotch.

“Having fun?”

“Y-yeah his milk tastes amazing and his cock is to die for babe. It hits everything and then some.” 

Kira bites out as one of Derek’s hands leaves her chest and slides down her body to assault her clit. A few rough strokes causes the Kitsune to tremble and speed up her thrusts as her orgasm is slowly getting closer to the surface now that her boyfriend’s skillful fingers have joined in on the action. Derek grins against his girlfriend’s neck, biting into the soft creamy skin as he feels her fall apart on Stiles’ massive cock, her soft airy moans filling his ears. Dipping his fingers into Stiles’ wet cut, Derek uses the boy’s slick as lube to prep Kira’s ass and cover his cock before sliding into her tight hole, bottoming out in one quick motion. Derek barely takes a moment to let Kira adjust before he starts matching his thrusts with the breeder’s, the fox still a bit loose from their early morning tussle in bed. Lydia pulls off her boy’s spent nipple, grinning as she watches her friend tremble in pleasure as Derek and Stiles’ dicks pound away at her tight holes. Petting her boy’s hair, Lydia presses a filthy kiss against his lips as Stiles’ moans at the taste of his milk on his master’s lips. Pulling off the breeder’s lips Lydia watches his face twist in pleasure as another moan is ripped from his throat as the wolf-Kitsune couple’s movements begin to pick up in speed. 

“Feel better sweetie?”

“Ye-yeah Lyds, it's not aaaah as t-tight a-an-anymore. Aaahhh ahhh.”

Stiles moans, back arching as he feels Kira clench down on his swollen cock, rocking against his hips a few more times before the silky inner walls of her sex pulse as the Kitsune orgasms with Derek following her with a few more uncoordinated thrusts. The couple shake and pant as they ride out and come down from their orgasms while Stiles trembles with need under them, begging his master for permission to cum. Kira leans back into her wolf’s embrace after he slips out of her, wincing when she feels Stiles’ swollen prick shift and press uncomfortably against her oversensitive insides. Biting her lip nervously she watches the boy sob against Lydia’s side while the banshee soothingly pets her breeder, concern for her friend welling up in her chest. 

“Lydia why do you keep ordering Stiles not to come? He looks like he’s in pain.”

Kira asks, worried for her friend as she carefully lifts herself off him, not wanting to cause him anymore pain especially after what he went through earlier. Her eyes widens as she sees how red and engorged Stiles’ cock, his shaft bobbing while the boy squirms as Lydia reaches out to play with his erect nipples. 

“Mmmh well that because Stiles’ cum is extremely potent and even a few drops can impregnate someone. Plus there have been cases where potent breeder cum has caused males with low testosterone levels to develop wombs and get pregnant so I decided that it wasn't worth the risk. That and if anyone was going to have his child it was going to be me.”

Lydia explains, abandoning Stiles’ abused nipple to rub her cum swollen stomach as her boyfriend presses his face into her side and wraps an arm around her. Grabbing a water bottle from the pile of drinks and snacks, Lydia presses it against Stiles’ lips and orders her boyfriend to drink. Leaning down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead, Lydia keeps the bottle pressed against Stiles’ lips for a few more sips before she sets it aside, slips her plug out, feeling some his cum drip out onto the floor, and climbs onto her boyfriend’s lap. Gripping his cock, Lydia aligns it and sinks down until she feels the head of his dick press against her cervix. Moaning at the overwhelming full feeling as Stiles’ cock pushes his old cum deeper into her, Lydia orders her breeder to use her body to take his own pleasure. Feeling the order take root deep in his body Stiles snaps his hips into the wet hot cavern of his master’s sex as he wraps his arms around her waist and rolls the two of them off the table, hitting the floor hard. Barely giving Lydia a chance to catch her breath from the tumble, Stiles lifts her legs over his shoulders, pressing his girlfriend into the floor, and begins fucking her with a brutal rhythm. Strong fingers dig bruises into the banshee's hips as Stiles thrusts wildly into her wet heat, chasing his release as Lydia cries out below him. Pressing wet bites up her torso, Stiles nips at Lydia’s nipples before he sucks bruises along her collarbone, a deep need to mark up the gorgeous woman below him running through his body. Clinging to her lover’s wet hair and broad shoulders, Lydia’s vision blurs from tears of pleasure as Stiles fucks wildly into her cunt, his cock hitting every spot inside her as he moves. The vicious assault to her insides drives her crazy as she struggles to catch her breath, drool spilling from her slack mouth while she babbles praise for her breeder. Lydia shivers and arches her back as she feels Stiles’ hot breath against her ear as his skilled long fingers slip between their bodies to rub and press against her clit, rolling the sensitive bundle of nerves between his fingertips. 

“S-Stiles!! Aah Aah s’good baby!” 

Lydia sobs, tears spilling from her eyes, completely overwhelmed as she realizes despite her order for her boy to use her body, Stiles is still trying to make this good for her. Her chest swells with love for the panting boy above her as she feels her orgasm fast approaching.

“Baby I'm cl-close.” 

“So come Lyds.” 

Stiles smirks, biting hard against the bruise he just sucked into his girlfriend ‘s throat as he makes a sharp thrust with his hips and flicks his fingers against Lydia’s swollen clit. Lydia’s back arches, her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth slacked in a soundless cry as her orgasm rips through her, barely noticing Stiles’ thrusts lose its rhythm as she clenches around him. The fluttering and clenching of her warm heat around Stiles’ throbbing sensitive cock sends him to a paradise of pleasure at the all-consuming sensations. A few more rough thrusts has the breeder burying his dick deep in his master, hips stilling and pressing hard against the girl below him, and comes with a deep groan, his cum flooding Lydia’s full womb before Stiles draws the panting banshee into a series of filthy kisses. The couple rock against each other as they ride out their orgasms, touching and kissing each other while completely ignoring the other couple in the room before Stiles pulls back slightly and grabs his master’s plug, slipping it in and inflating it after pulling out. The breeder quickly fixes his and master’s clothes, lifting the well fucked banshee into his arms before strolling outside and laying her down a lounge chair, smiling at his master as Kira and Derek join them outside. 

“Lyds I’m gonna go change into my swim trunks, I’ll be right back baby.”

The breeder says, pressing a wet kiss to his master’s forehead, briefly running his fingers along her cheek lovingly as he pulls away waiting until the banshee nods before he wanders off to go change. Lydia grins as she watches her breeder’s backside, licking her lips at his gorgeous back tattoo before stretching out on her chair when he disappears inside, relaxing in the warm late afternoon sun. Her breeder returns a few minutes later, his tight red swim trunks once again hugging his plump ass as he dives into the pool, moving gracefully through the cool water before he surfaces near the edge and slicks his hair back, flashing a happy crooked grin at his girlfriend. Warmth spreads through the banshee’s body as she stares at her boyfriend’s smiling face before she slips her robe off, pushes herself off the lounge chair and makes her way to the edge of the pool. Settling on the edge and dipping her legs into the cool water Lydia leans forward to pull Stiles closer to her body after he had swam over and settled between her legs before running her hands along his neck and shoulders. The couple press soft touches against each other’s skin, enjoying the late afternoon light as they chat and swim with their friends until the sun begins to set before they head inside to get ready for their movie night. Lydia presses a soft kiss to her breeder’s lips before sending him upstairs to shower, promising her sweet boy she’ll be right behind him in just a few minutes. Once Stiles is upstairs the banshee schools her face into a harsh expression and heads into the basement, intent on checking in on how Scott and Theo’s punishment is coming along. 

“Scott, Theo how are you enjoying those machines? I originally bought them to help satisfy Stiles’ urges when his hormones get out of control after I start actively breeding him but it seems they are going to be more effective for my PHD studies more than anything else.”

Lydia says, her tone sharp and cruel as she stares down the two sobbing shifters who are strapped down to two of the most advanced breeder machines available on the market before she casually strolls to the machines’ settings. The banshee briefly watches the two boys fight against the reinforced titanium and steel frame and cuffs before she turns up the thrusting power of the machines, smirking when Scott and Theo cry out in pain as the thick metal dildos in their asses and throats pick up speed. Lydia vaguely notes the rest of her packmates are watching in thinly veiled horror as she checks the cum tank she had them fill up over the last couple of hours, pleased with how much is in there before she pulls out two large syringes filled with a pale purple liquid, making Liam flinch when he catches sight of them. 

“W-What are you going to do to them Lydia?”

“Well Liam since they seem to have it in their head that breeders are nothing more than a living breathing sex toy for them to use and abuse I thought I should test my PHD research on them and give them a taste of their own medicine.”

“But I thought you just finished your Master’s, not your PHD?”

“I’ve been unofficially working on my PHD for months after I finished up my Masters work months ago, I just need to defend my thesis before I can officially start my PHD research.”

Lydia says, rolling her eyes at the younger pack’s stunned faces and full out ignoring Peter’s vicious smirk as she strolls towards the two bound men, jabbing the syringes into the bottom of their spinal cords and injecting them with the pale purple fluid. Lydia tosses the needles aside before she begins to attach a series of wires just beneath the bound pair’s skin, making sure to deliver a harsh smack to the true alpha’s face as she moves from him to the chimera. The banshee ignores their muffled begging as she adds a dark blue liquid to the cum tank before she picks up two cylindrical metal rod like objects and aligns them at the slit of the shifter’s cocks, jamming them inside their shafts as harshly as she can. Scott and Theo sob around the metal dildos assaulting their throats, pulling at their wolfsbane and Mountain Ash restraints as Lydia attaches a tube to the end of the objects in their dicks, securing before she attaches a smaller sharper version of the metal objects to each boy’s nipples, taking care to make it as painful as possible while she does it. The banshee gives her experiment subjects three more shots, one in each of their nipples and one in the base of their cocks before she pulls away from them and switches on a machine. Her bound subjects scream around their metal gags as a dark blue liquid is forced into their nipples and cocks while electricity runs through the attached wires, intensified by the metal inserted into their bodies. The banshee activates the cum tank, smirking at the gagging noises her two subjects make when the metal dildos begin to flood their guts with the pack’s collected cum before she leans forward and whispers that the two of them had better get used to the taste because it’s all their going to be eating for a while. Turning on her heel Lydia quickly ushers her terrified packmates upstairs, stating that they need to get ready for their movie marathon that will be starting soon before noting the curious gleam in an unaffected Peter’s eye as he lingers behind the younger boys who are all but running out of the basement. Raising an eyebrow Lydia rests a hand on her hip as she waits for the beta wolf to say what’s on his mind. 

“What exactly did you inject them with?”

“A special mixture that forcibly lowers a body’s natural hormones and changes them to the opposite hormone. My team developed it as an easier and more effective method to reassign someone’s gender and to help breeder’s with unstable genetic disorders. Those two are our first human trial and once their hormones are at the right levels I’m going to flood their guts full of Stiles’ potent breeder cum which should effectively turn them into pseudo female breeders. The liquid going into their nipples and cocks is a special version of the mixture that’s going to grow their tits nice and big, and shrink their cocks into a tiny little clit.”

Peter’s smirk widens as he calls her a mad genius, remarking he’d like to take Scott for a test drive once the little bitch is ready before the two of them head upstairs, leaving the two sobbing experiments in the dark while the banshee’s mixture gets to work. Lydia makes her way upstairs, grinning when she walks into her bathroom and sees her naked boyfriend towel drying his hair before she wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a soft squeeze, relishing in the low groan she gets. 

“Mmmh baby I’m going to need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything Lyds.”

Stiles says, twisting to drag his master into a filthy kiss as he strips her of her bikini and presses her into the bathroom counter. Lydia moans at her breeder’s show of dominance, loving his forcefulness before she breaks their kiss and easily pushes him to his knees. Stiles quickly gives over control to his master and sinks to his knees, pressing his face against her belly as he waits for her neck order. A warm feeling blossoms in the banshee’s chest as she watches how easily her breeder gives over control before smiling and tilting his face up to meet his eyes.

“Sti baby during the movie marathon I need to attach your cock to a cum milking machine, I need your cum for my PHD research. Are you ok with that my sweet boy?”

Seeing Stiles quickly nod Lydia presses his face against her cunt, whispering an order to eat her out and not cum until she tells him to, moaning loudly as her breeder dives between her folds and frantically sucks and licks her. The banshee pants above her breeder, her legs trembling from the sensations of his talented tongue against her clit and his jaw pushing the plug deeper into her cunt before she cries out in pleasure as his teeth scrap against her sensitive flesh. The two of them rock against each other as Stiles gets her off with his talented mouth before he helps her walk into the shower on unsteady legs. The two of them trade a series of filthy kisses before Lydia shoos him off with an order not to put any clothes on so she can shower and wash up. Stiles lays back onto his master’s bed snagging his phone to check his notifications, responding to a few texts from his dad before he notices he has a notification from R.A.I.S.E. 

‘Objectives achieved: Cowgirl Position, Missionary Position – Master Edition, Milking, and Milking – Master Edition. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

Stiles moans softly seeing his achievements before quickly switching to his rewards tab to accept them, grinning when he has enough PP to increase Lydia’s master cock to the next growth level. The breeder frowns at the amount of Pleasure points he needs to unlock the next growth level and hopes he can gain enough points to get Lydia’s master cock to a monstrous size, his empty cunt fluttering with need to fuck himself stupid on her fat cock. A window pops up with a notification announcing a special event startles Stiles out of thoughts of choking himself on Lydia’s future master cock. Clicking into the notification Stiles watches his screen with wide eyes as a new events tab is unlocked, quickly switching to it before he chokes when he sees two events are activatable. Activating the first one Stiles is brought to the event page that outlines a list of quests to complete during his 1st pregnancy, with increasing levels of rewards for every quest he completes. Most of the of the quests are pretty easy to get done however some of the final ones are going to be hard to complete without Lydia’s help and the breeder isn’t sure if he’s supposed to show his master this app. The breeder is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the banshee strolling out of the bathroom until she plasters herself to his back and plucks his phone out of his hand. 

“Mmmh we can probably complete most of these tonight and tomorrow with the pack’s help but a few of these won’t be possible until your showing more.”

Lydia says nonchalantly, ignoring her breeder’s surprised flinch as she scrolls through his quests, making note of which ones they’ll need to prepare for before she switches back to the event tab and activates the 2nd event. The couples’ eyes widen in shock as the 2nd event page loads and outlines a long list of quests focused around bestiality and breeding.

“Holy fuck…”

Stiles mutters, his brain frantically trying to figure out what the hell is going on while Lydia pulls away and goes to get her dog in the other room, intent on starting her breeder’s 2nd event quests especially since one of the final quest reward is a maxed out Master cock for her. The banshee shivers at the image of Stiles’ pleasure ridden face as he bounces on her fat master cock before she picks up Prada from the cage she had set up in one of the spare room and strolls back into her bedroom where her breeder is still sitting on her bed staring at his phone. Lydia presses her naked body up against her breeder’s side, gently taking his phone from him before she drops Prada into his lap and whispers an order into his ear.

“Stiles baby get hard for me and fuck Prada until you’re pump her full of your thick baby making juice.” 

Lydia whispers, biting the shell of her boyfriend’s ear as he shivers, waiting until her order takes effect and Stiles is carefully rocking his cock into her dog’s pussy before she pulls away to get dressed. She figures her boyfriend has been such a good boy today he deserves a little treat as she pulls out a skimpy black lace lingerie set she knows will have his interest all night while she pumps his cum for her experiment. The banshee is tying the last string on her panties when she hears her breeder groan loudly as he comes, flooding the tiny dog’s womb with his potent cum. Picking up the collection container she brought up with her Lydia spins on her heel and scoops up her dog before securing the container around Stiles’ cock and orders him to grab his phone and follow her as she strolls out of her bedroom. Dropping off her dog in the spare room Lydia and Stiles make their way down the stairs and into the living room where the banshee orders her breeder to find a spot and check his rewards before she heads into the basement to get the tube she needs to attach to the collection container and to administer another three shots to Scott and Theo. Stiles watches his master strut out of the room, leaning into the soft cushions of the couch as he stares at her bouncing ass before she disappears from his sight and he turns his attention to his phone where a couple notification from R.A.I.S.E. are waiting for him. 

‘Objectives achieved: Bestiality – Canine Edition, Creampie – Bestiality Edition and Breeder – Stud Edition. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

Stiles dismisses the notification and accepts his rewards, noting how one of the rewards increases the potency of his cum before he realizes the event tab is blinking. Opening the event tab and clicking into the 2nd event Stiles sees four of the quests have been completed and he needs to claim his rewards. The first two quests simply give him a ton of Pleasure points while the other two simply state enhancement. Stiles bites his lip nervously as he claims the last two rewards before he is suddenly gasping for air as intense heat consumes his insides, his body spasming. Tears are running down his face while Stiles is crying out for his master, terror flooding his system as the heat intensifies before it moves down into his cock. Soft cool hands are suddenly wiping away his tears while soothing whispers are pressed into his ear as the breeder shakes from the painful pressure in his cock before it finally starts to fade. Lydia runs her hands along her boyfriend’s face and neck, quickly and carefully removing the collection container before her eyes widen at the large bump at the bottom of Stiles’ cock. Getting a soft moan from her breeder after she runs her fingers along the swollen flesh Lydia grabs Stiles’ phone and looks at his rewards tab, quickly realizing the reward for knocking a bitch up was growing a knot before a notification appears. 

‘Objectives achieved: Body Modification Activated. Please check the objectives tab to claim your rewards.’

“Stiles…”

Moving towards his master Stiles catches a glimpse of the notification, swallowing hard as he reads the notification before he hesitantly clicks into his rewards tab to find what looks like a new type of in app points called Mod Points to be used in the upgrades tab. Collecting his reward Stiles switches to the upgrade tab to see a new option available that allows for body modifications with one called knot being activated.

“Lyds I think I just grew a knot like the kind dogs have…”

“Mmmmh that might come in handy when we start breeding you sweetie. Now put your phone on the table and stay still I need to reconnect the collection container and hook up the tube.”

Lydia’s orders the breeder while the dark magic of R.A.I.S.E. washes over both of them and pushes any concerns they have out of their minds. Stiles watches his master work with hazy eyes, groaning in pain when the container clamps down tightly around his knot before Lydia attaches the tube and climbs into her boyfriend’s lap. Stiles moans in pain at the pressure of her weight pushing down on the container secured around his cock before he arches his back in pleasure when his girlfriend wraps her lips around his pierced nipple and sucks hard, sucking up the milk that had built up in his tits over the last couple of hours. As she sucks up her breeder’s delicious milk Lydia slides her hand down his body until her fingers brush up against the cum collection container, flicking it on before she is almost bucked off Stiles’ lap when he jerks his hips at the sucking feeling around his cock.

“JESUS FUCK LYDS!”

Stiles yelps, moaning at the powerful suction feeling surrounding his cock as he wraps his hands around his girlfriend’s hips to prevent him from accidently throwing her onto the floor while he bucks and squirms underneath her. Lydia smirks, watching her breeder moan and wiggle in pleasure from his cock being sucked by the collection machine before she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself close to his body, pressing her lips to his ear.

“Come anytime you want and as much as you can my sweet boy, I need you to fill the machine with your thick baby making juice.”

Stiles’ master says as she licks a line up the shell of his ear before she drags her lips down his neck and wraps them back around his nipple, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of his sweet milk. The breeder groans loudly as his master’s order washes over him, coming hard at the suction around his cock and the warm lips against his tit before gasping at the feeling of another mouth wrapping around his free nipple. Stiles pants as the two hot mouths milk him dry, moaning when one of them bites down on his sensitive nipple before he cracks an eye open to see Malia attached to his chest. The coyote drags her fangs across the swollen flesh of his tit, leaving faint scratch marks as she pulls away, satisfied with her treat before she gives his nipple are harsh flick causing his to come a 2nd time. Lydia smirks when she feels her boyfriend orgasm again before pulling off his erect nipple to look at the other girl, raising an eyebrow at the Werecoyote as she licks Stiles’ milk off her lips.

“You know it’s usually polite to ask someone for permission before you use their breeder, right?”

The coyote shrugs as she continues to stare at Lydia before she asks her friend what her plans are for Scott and Theo, mildly curious if she’s still going to have a boyfriend after the banshee is through with him. Lydia studies the other girl, noting how Stiles’ heart skips a beat under her hand when Malia mentions his ex-best friend as she softly runs her hand through his hair before she answers her friend.

“Scott and Theo have been treating Stiles like he’s less than the dirt under their shoes since his breeder status was announced and I’m sick of it, so I decided to test my research on them to give them a taste of their own medicine by turning them into pseudo breeders.”

“How’s that work? And is it permanent?” 

“I developed a serum that will forcibly change their DNA, shrink their cocks and grow them tits. Then once their hormones are low enough I’m going to flood their guts with Stiles’ cum to change their cocks into cunts and then set them up in the breeding stocks in the centre of town to get fucked until I’ve decided they’ve learned their lesson.”

“So Scott is basically going to be a girl and have no dick to fuck me with?”

Lydia isn’t sure how to respond to her comment so she just nods, watching the coyote as the banshee leans into Stiles’ warm embrace, his fingers fidgeting and twisting against the silky fabric of her robe. Lydia runs her hands soothingly through her boyfriend’s long hair before she turns to look at the coyote when Malia starts speaking again.

“Well since you’re removing my boyfriend’s dick I want access to Stiles’ cock and mouth whenever I need to scratch an itch.”

The couple jolt backwards, surprised by the nonchalant tone of the Werecoyote who has settled into the couch as the rest of the pack make their way into the room, the younger members getting visibly excited at the sight of the breeder’s naked body. Lydia shares a quick look with her boyfriend, who gives her a slight nod before she agrees to Malia’s terms with the condition that Stiles isn’t allowed to come in the coyote without her explicit permission which Malia quickly accepts. Lydia presses her lips against Stiles’ ear and whispers the command while Kira asks what movie they should watch before Malia states that Stiles should get to pick since Scott never allows him to pick during pack movie nights. Stiles mumbles out Star Wars after the pack agrees, softly smiling when his master pulls out the box set. Lydia quickly sets everything up before she lays out a nest of pillows and pushes her breeder face first into them, putting his wet twitching cunt on display. 

“You’re more than welcome to fuck him and drink from his tits during the movies but don’t block his view of the screen.”

The banshee says, figuring her sweet boy deserves a treat for being so good today before asking Derek if he doesn’t mind shifting and fucking Stiles in his wolf form, emphasising the desire her breeder has to get his cunt knotted. The older wolf simply shrugs off his clothes and shifts, pressing his snout against the breeders soaked pussy before he licks his long tongue inside. Stiles lets out a soft groan, squirming at the feeling of the wolf’s rough tongue dipping between his folds to rub at his inside walls before he is lifted a bit by Liam and Peter who attach themselves to his nipples.

“Umm Lydia what about if we need to umm…”

Corey stutters, fidgeting under the banshee’s intense stare before Lydia announces that anyone who needs to go better use his mouth now before they start the movie or else they’ll need to piss in the collection unit in the kitchen. ‘Hopefully they pack fills it up so I can make Stiles popsicles tomorrow for when he has morning sickness.’ The banshee thinks as she pushes herself off the couch and making her way towards her breeder’s face, pulling his head up by his hair before moving her panties aside and pressing his mouth against her cunt. Lydia sighs as she relives herself, moaning softly at the feeling of Stiles slurping up her piss while it fills his mouth before she pulls back after he licks her clean once she’s done. Corey and Mason quickly take her place, relieving themselves down her breeder’s throat who quickly cleans them and the floor up before he settles against the nest of pillows with a dopey smile on his face, sighing at the feeling of Derek’s tongue inside him and the warm mouths around his sore nipples. The opening scene of the movie is just starting when Stiles feels Derek’s tongue pull away from him before a heavy weight knocks the breath out of him as the werewolf drapes his furry body over the breeder’s back and begins rutting his hips. Derek continues to rut against his backside as the wolf tries to fuck his cock into the breeder’s cunt before Peter takes pity on the poor boy and aligns his nephew’s cock, smirking when he hears Stiles release a loud strangled moan when Derek bottoms out in one stroke. The breeder can barely focus on the movie as the werewolf fucks him with a wild pace, chasing his own pleasure with little regard to the breeder below him. Stiles is drooling, staring at the screen with his slacked face pressed against the floor as the ruthless pace and the claws scratching at his hips sends waves of pained pleasure crashing through his body, forcing an orgasm out of his cock and his walls to flutter around the huge canine cock assaulting his insides. He can feel Liam and Peter sucking at his tits but it’s nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of Derek’s lupine cock slamming against his cervix with each powerful thrust of the wolf’s hips. 

Stiles gasps, pushing back against the wolf’s cock as he feels Derek’s knot start to swell up and drag against his sensitive walls, crying out in pleasure at the feeling of the large knot popping in and out of his cunt before whining when he feels Peter and Liam pull off his tits. A sharp hit to the entrance of his womb sends the breeder collapsing against the nest of pillows, panting as Derek grinds his hips, his knot swelling up and locking the two of them together before the werewolf is flooding the breeder with a massive amount of watery wolf cum. The wolf’s knot rubs against his G-Spot, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of the breeder while the two of them hump against each other as they wait almost an hour for Derek’s knot to go down enough for the werewolf to be able to pull out. Stiles whimpers when the older man slips out of his cunt, feeling so unbearably empty before moaning loudly when a member of the pack fucks into his aching cunt, fucking another two orgasms out of the breeder during the ending of the current movie and the beginning of the next Star Wars movie. The pack keep a steady flow of cocks fucking both his holes as they watch movie after movie until Lydia calls it a night after the 5th one, sending the pack off to bed in the various spare rooms before she pushes a huge plug into Stiles’ cunt, locking all the pack’s cum inside his sore cunt and ordering him to clean up the mess on the floor. The banshee pulls her breeder onto wobbly legs once he licks the floor clean, unhooking the collection container before she carefully leads him upstairs and tucks her exhausted boyfriend into bed. Lydia sets Stiles’ phone to charge before she grabs her own phone and slips beneath the covers, settling next to her sleepy breeder as she opens her own R.A.I.S.E. app, smiling at the list of objectives she’s completed today. Accepting her rewards Lydia powers off her phone, plugging it in to charge before she cuddles into Stiles’ chest, smiling when he wraps his muscular arms around her and pulls her close as he drifts off. The banshee presses a soft kiss between his pecs before she settles against him and falls asleep to the soft sounds of her boyfriend’s breathing.


End file.
